Anything to Make Me Happy
by Anime4us
Summary: Yogi x Gareki High School AU
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**So, First Fanfic, enjoy.**

 **Reviews are appreciated ^-^**

 **Anime4us (also my insta user)**

 **Chapter One: New Beginnings**

I'm not a very sociable person, so I don't know why going to Circus would make that any different. But this is Tsubaki we're talking about.

 _You'll make new friends Gareki, it's for the best you know._

I have to suck it up, for her. She took me in when I had nowhere else to go, not to mention that she had the twins in her hands at the time as well. Tsubame and Yutaka took to me pretty well when they were younger, though I could tell they had a relationship between them that I would never have.

I'm not jealous, it's understandable. But that's beside the point. Tsubaki thought that moving and starting at a new school would give me endless possibilities and blah, blah, blah. Of course, as soon as the words were out of her mouth, her piece of garbage boyfriend was beside her, nodding the whole time.

Now, before you jump to any conclusions, no, I'm not jealous of his relationship with Tsubaki, I just think that she could do so much better than scum like Meiga. He's always been aware of how being around people makes me feel awkward, not to mention a whole new environment.

Of course, as soon as he agreed, Tsubaki was overwhelmed with joy. I couldn't help but notice the cold smirk sent my way. For some reason, Meiga isn't my greatest fan either, though it could be because of my feelings towards him.

Sighing heavily, I tightened my grip on my bag strap and made my way towards the school doors. Of course, I hate admitting that things make me nervous, but starting my second year in a new high school is a little stressful. Would I ever admit that out loud? Not a chance in hell.

I almost jumped when Tsubame came up behind me, Yutaka a couple steps behind her. Almost.

"You left without us." Tsubame said before pouting.

I simply glanced at her before turning towards Yutaka. He had a baseball bag with him. He heard that Circus had a baseball team and had decided he'd show up at the team's practice and introduce himself to the coach. Tsubame was going to sign up for the cheerleading squad.

My plans for high school were pretty simple; stay low, complete assignments, pass classes, and graduate. Seems relatively achievable right? Right.

"Are you just gonna stand there all day, or do you plan on actually coming inside?" Yutaka asked, eyebrow raised as he passed me.

With another sigh, I followed the twins into the building. As soon as I opened the door, my eyes roamed the ever so full and chatty hallways. Red flags rose instantly, screaming at me to turn heel and walk right back out those revolving doors. I took a deep breath before following the twins to the front office.

The secretary was nice enough, not causing us too much trouble when we asked for our schedules. A quick glance at my schedule told me I had science with Akari for home room. A quick glance towards the twins told me that they had math with Hirato.

Another sigh left my lips. Of course I was going to be separated from the only two people I knew in this bloody school. The twins waved as they made their way to home room, leaving me to search for my room alone.

I don't know what it was, but I felt like everyone's eyes were on me as I made my way down the hall. I unconsciously tightened my jacket before scolding myself for that nervous habit.

The walk down the hall seemed endless, but I eventually found the room I was looking for. I was about twenty minutes early, though oddly enough, the room seemed full. When I walked in, I drew gazes from multiple classmates. I self-consciously wondered if what I was wearing was weird, though quickly dismissed the thought.

I found a seat near the middle of the room, taking a seat before setting my bag down. I hadn't even passed by my locker yet. Whatever, I'd just go before next period, I didn't feel like getting up anyways.

Time flew by quickly, I managed to drown out the conversations around me, only snapping back into focus as my teacher set foot into the room.

He set his things down on the desk before walking towards the board. With a piece of chalk, he wrote _Akari_ across the board.

"I don't know about the rest of the teachers in this school, but I prefer to be addressed by my first name." Akari said sternly, not a trace of emotion on his face as he spoke.

Before anyone could even process this fact, he pulled down the screen before putting the projector on. As a PowerPoint presentation booted up, a variation of groans passed through the class.

"Oh man..."

"Seriously?"

"It's the first day dude..."

Akari ignored people's groans of protest and continued to pull things out of his brief case, including a laser pointer.

 _All business. My kind of teacher._

I pulled out my notebook without a sound of protest and began taking notes as he lectured.

My morning passed pretty much the same way, I had teachers that were a lot more lenient than Akari was. They insisted on introducing themselves and then having the class follow suit. We were demanded what our name was, what our favorite sport was (played and watched), and what our favorite food was.

My introduction went something like this:

"My name is Gareki."

That's all they got. The teacher seemed unsettled, but left it at that, asking the next person to introduce themselves.

When the bell for lunch rang I stood slowly, slinging my bag over my shoulder and making my way to the door. I hadn't gotten the chance to pass by my locker, low and behold, it was on the fourth floor, out of the way of my morning classes. Of course it was.

Making my way up the stairs, I pulled out my agenda, looking for my combination number.

"But that's friend's... I think he'd be really angry if I lost it..." I heard as I open the double doors that opened up to the second floor.

"So what, It looks nice." Came another voice.

"I think my girlfriend might actually really like this little trinket." Another stated.

"Stop it! That's Karoku's!" Came a high pitched voice.

I turned the corner and sighed heavily at the scene that unfolded in front of me.

Now, you might not believe me but, I swear to you that this kid had white hair. Maybe he dyed it, who knows. Hair color aside, this short kid was standing in the middle of a group of boys. One of them held a bracelet of sorts above the shorter boy's head.

I was easily a couple inches taller than all of these kids. And no, I didn't get involved because I'm a super good person at heart, this kid's whining was starting to get on my nerves.

A collective mass of gasps sounded when I plucked the bracelet from the boy's hand and stepped back.

"What the hell?" He asked, turning towards me with a sharp glare

Too bad that I'm the reigning champ in that department. My scowl was enough to make the boy gulp and take a step back.

"You know... I had something to do." One of the boy's friends said before turning tail and leaving the hall.

The rest weren't too far behind. Another sigh left my lips before I handed the shorter boy his bracelet back.

He looked up at me with interest, as if a little nervous to take the trinket back from me.

"Well? I'm not gonna stand here all day." I said before rolling my eyes.

The boy seemed to snap out of his daze and snatched the bracelet back from my hand. He stepped away from me before starting to fasten the bracelet around his wrist. I turned away and started making my way down the hall before I felt something tug on my jacket.

"Wait! What's your name?" The shorter boy asked, his cheeks flushed slightly.

I stared at him with a puzzled expression. He kept staring at me with an encouraging atmosphere going on. Another sigh escaped my lips before I spoke.

"Gareki." I said, as if it was the most painful thing in the world.

"I'm Nai!" Came the boy's voice before a smile broke across his features.

I flinched back from the mere happiness. A small nod followed before I kept walking down the hall. A couple seconds passed before another set of footsteps followed my own.

I chose to ignore them, focusing instead on locating my locker.

I stopped in front of the ugly green painting that was my locker. Glancing at my agenda, I put the combination in and opened the door. I set my bag down before grabbing some cash and making my way towards the cafeteria.

My irritation only grew as the second set of footsteps became more and more apparent. I turned on my heels and glared at him, only to be greeted with a warm smile.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, my voice supporting an edge to it.

"We can eat lunch together, we're friends after all." Nai responded before smiling.

"Huh? When did that happen?" I asked, bewilderment taking over my scold.

Nai simply smiled before getting in line for food. I stood there for a couple of seconds before shaking my head and getting into line behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: New concept

**Well, here's the new chapter,**

 **Don't hesistate to leave your opinion (as long as it's constructive criticism** **if at all criticism)**

 **Thanks for reading ^-^**

 **Chapter 2: New Concept**

"Gareki!" Tsubame called, waving from a table that was a couple meters away from where I stood with a tray.

I looked over and see that, along with Yutaka, they had amassed quite the group of people. It's not as if I had expected them to be loners, I just didn't think they'd meet this many people so fast. I walked over with my food, setting it down on the table before sitting.

Nai was right behind me, setting his tray next to mine before sitting next to me. Both Tsubame and Yutaka held expression of bewilderment as Nai ate in blissful ignorance.

"Hello there, I'm Tsubame, Gareki's sister." Tsubame said before smiling.

Nai looked up a smiled before finishing his bite.

"I'm Nai!" The shorter boy exclaimed before returning his attention to his food.

"Oh my God! He's adorable!" Tsubame gushed.

Yutaka's gaze was on me, I could feel it, but I kept my attention on my food. Was I annoyed that my younger siblings were surprised that I made a friend? Let's just say that I was irked.

Nai and Tsubame exchanged a few more pleasantries before her new friends grabbed her attention. I finished my bite before turning towards Nai.

"So, what's the deal with that thing?" I asked, nodding towards the bracelet that Nai wore.

Nai followed my gaze until it landed on his bracelet.

"Oh! This is Karoku's!" Nai exclaimed happily, completely ignoring my question.

I sighed before trying a different approach.

"Who's this Karoku character?" I asked.

"He's my friend." Nai said before smiling.

This kid... he's either really dense, or he's very good at avoiding questions.

I nodded slightly before focusing on my meal again.

"Yotaka has practice today, I also plan on meeting up with the cheerleading squad. I hope you don't mind walking home alone today." Tsubame said all of a sudden.

"Nah, it's no big deal." I responded before taking a sip of the milk I had bought.

Tsubame showed a small smile before nodding.

"There are plenty of clubs here y'know, maybe you should look into something." Yutaka suggested all of a sudden.

"I donno how much homework I'm gonna get assigned." I said, avoiding the suggestion slightly.

"You should try to branch out a bit Gareki..." Tsubame said with a small smile.

I ignored what she said in favor of taking another bite of my meal.

"Tsubame's right Gareki, you should try and invest some time into a club. Tsubaki is always complaining about how you never go out. Maybe getting into a club will hook you up with more people who wi-"

Yutaka was startled when I stood. I grabbed my tray before turning away.

"I'll see you when you get home." I mumbled before making my way towards a trash bin.

I dumped the contents of my tray before placing the tray on top and heading towards the exit. I heard Tsubame call out to me but ignored her, my mood had definitely soured. Nai bounded next to me, a small look of concern marring his usual smile.

I glanced at him before rolling my eyes.

"Are you ok, Gareki?" he asked, sounding so damn concerned.

"Fine." I responded before huffing.

"You don't seem fine." He muttered before jumping when I turned towards him.

"I'm fine, Nai." I snapped before turning on my heel and continuing to walk down the hall.

I expected him to leave me alone, to turn and walk in the other direction, I mean, after all, I had snapped at him for no good, apparent reason. Instead, I felt a tug on my jacket.

I took a deep breath before turning towards him.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"It's complicated." I responded before shaking my head.

Nai frowned before letting go of my sleeve.

Now I felt bad, being the cause of his depression. I turned away before sighing.

"Wa... Wanna walk up to my locker with me?" I asked, kicking myself for stuttering slightly.

I swear to you this kid has the power of a million suns. His smile lit the whole hallway up as he nodded vigorously. It even managed to bring a small smile to my face before we continued to walk.

"I have art next." Nai said as we walked up the stairs.

"I have English with Murano." I replied as we pushed the doors to the fourth floor open.

"I find it strange." Nai said all of a sudden.

"What's that?" I asked as we made our way to my locker.

I put the combination in as Nai spoke.

"All the teacher's want us to call them by their first names... I think It's weird.." he said as I pulled out my English books.

"Yea, it's a bit different from what I'm used to, but if they're happy, then whatever floats their boats I guess." I said before shrugging.

After grabbing my books, I made my way to Nai's locker, letting him pick up his own books before we both headed to class.

The afternoon progressed rather normally, the teachers introduced themselves, along with their classes, and just what we should be expecting for the future.

As I tuned out, Yutaka's words swam around my head. I didn't need any clubs, I was happy being on my own anyways. What was wrong with being alone? I didn't see the problem, so why should others be worried about it?

Shouldn't they be happy if I was?

The walk home was uneventful. I'd seen Tsubame giggling with a couple girls on my way out of the school. I presumed they were part of the cheerleading. Safe to say, it was because of the logos on their sweaters.

Tsubame had caught my gaze and given a small, reserved wave. I nodded in acknowledgement before continuing my walk home. When I say that the walk home was uneventful, I didn't include the fact that Nai had come out of nowhere and insisted that we walk home together, talking about how his house was in the same direction.

"I'm so excited!" He exclaimed as we walked.

"What for?" I asked, indulging a little bit of interest.

"To tell Karoku about my new friend!" He said before smiling happily.

If I said that this Karoku character didn't peak my interest in the slightest, I'd be lying through my teeth.

"So you guys are close?" I asked casually.

"I've known Karoku for as long as I can remember." Nai said, nodding his head vigorously.

"So, is he like... your older brother?" I asked as we turned into a more rural housing area.

Nai gave me a look that answered my question before he even spoke.

"No. Karoku and I just live together." He said before smiling.

Alright, sure. I thought before shrugging.

Nai and I split when he went down the street before mine. Who would have guessed eh? I grumbled when I saw Meiga's car in the driveway.

Tsubaki wasn't home, she had told us that she was gonna be working a little later than usual and would be home around seven-ish.

I took a deep breath before grabbing the door handle and pushing it open. I stepped into the entrance area, taking my shoes off before making my way towards the hallway that lead to my room.

"Where are the twins?" Meiga asked from the living room.

"Club." I said before turning and continuing to walk away.

"Aw, were there no 'I'm a depressing orphan' clubs, kid?" Meiga called before snickering.

I grit my teeth before shaking my head. He wasn't worth it, and besides, I wasn't really an orphan anyways. I had Tsubaki, and the twins. Just today Tsubame had referred to herself as my sister, so no, I wasn't an orphan anymore.

Meiga continued to snicker as I slammed the door behind me, expressing some of the pent up annoyance that was growing inside of me.

I set my bag down on my desk chair before tossing my jacket onto my dresser. I flopped down onto the single bed in my room and sighed.

Akari had already assigned homework for Wednesday, maybe I should get started on that? For some reason, I couldn't get the motivation to get out of bed and do that. I rolled over and closed my eyes, promising myself that I'd earned a nap and would work on the assignment as soon as I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3: Misconceptions

**Hey, so chapter 3's up,**

 **I could use some feedback**

 **Is it entertaining?** **  
** **Could I work on some aspects?** **  
** **Constructive criticism is always welcomed!**

 **Thanks a bunch,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 3: Misconceptions**

When my alarm went off at 6:30 am I groaned. Rolling over, I turned it off and flopped back down on my bed. I hated mornings with a burning passion.

As I threw my covers aside, I swung me legs over the edge and stood. I stretched my arms before grabbing my housecoat. Tsubame took her showers at 6:00, so she'd be done by now. I stepped into the hallway, grabbing a towel from the closet, before heading to the washroom.

I passed Tsubame's room, the light shining through from beneath the closed door. Girls spent way too much time prepping in the morning. It wasn't as if they were heading to a fashion show, but I'll keep my opinions to myself. Who am I to tell Tsubame not to spend hours getting ready for school if it gives her peace of mind?  
I closed the bathroom door before flipping the switch on and turning the fan on. After turning the shower on, I shrugged off my housecoat and clothing before stepping into the steaming water.

Last night's dinner conversation came into mind.

 _"_ _Tsubaki! You won't believe it! It actually worked!"_ _Tsubame exclaimed._

 _I looked up from my plate of food to watch Tsubaki look towards her younger sister, waiting for her to continue._

 _"_ _Gareki made a friend!" Tsubame said, excitement radiating around her. "Oh, he's just so cute! He's shorter than all of us with the cutest snow white hair! Oh and his name! It's so short and cute; Nai!" she continued to gush._

 _Tsubaki looked towards me, surprise marring her usually docile features before a smile broke across her face._

 _I flinched when a hand came down on top of my head more aggressively than needed, ruffling my hair._

 _"_ _See, even antisocial kids like you can make it out there kiddo." Meiga said, innocently smiling down at me._

 _Nice act for Tsubaki, asshat. I thought while swatting his hand away. Of course, Tsubaki had no idea._

 _"_ _That's great, Gareki. I'm so happy for you." She exclaimed happily._

 _I hummed in response before continuing my meal, the attention turning back towards the twins._

I sighed and let the shower rinse the soap out of my hair. Tsubaki was blissfully ignorant towards the relationship between me and her asshat of a boyfriend.

I should point out that I like it better this way. No matter how much I would like nothing better than to see him take a long walk off of a cliff, he makes her happy somehow.

The twins were less ignorant towards the matter, but I told them to pay no mind to it, it was all fun between us. Hah.. whatever, as long as Tsubaki and the twins are happy, then I'd be happy too.

I stepped out of the shower, grabbed the towel and wiped myself dry before I slipped my housecoat back on.

After changing and such, I walked into the kitchen, smelling food. Tsubaki turned towards me with a smile. She was making eggs, humming to the low sound of the radio. Meiga liked to sleep in until 8 before heading to work.

"Good morning." I offered before making my way to the fridge.

"Morning, Gareki." She replied, voice filled with too much joy for the morning.

I grabbed the sandwich meats before placing them on the counter. I made myself a lunch before packing it into my bag and sitting at the table as Tsubaki set the food out.

Yotaka walked in with a loud yawn and stretch.

"Careful, you'll wake Meiga." Tsubaki said before giggling.

Tsubame was soon to follow, plopping herself next to Yotaka before reaching towards the eggs.

I didn't eat much for breakfast, my hate of mornings was usually because I could be sleeping instead of getting up, so it usually left little room for appetite.

I nibbled before standing and bringing my dishes to the sink.

"I should finish early today." Tsubaki said, making conversation.

"Oh! Can we make Shepherd's pie?" Tsubame asked with a smile.

There was silence as Tsubaki mulled the question over before a sound of content left Tsubame's mouth.

"I'll see you when I get home." I offered before shouldering my bag.

"It's kinda early." Yotaka said, looking over at the clock. "School starts at nine..."

The clock read 7:43 am.

"It's a twenty minute walk, and I wanted to check out the library, it opens at eight." I said, defending myself for wanting to leave so early.

Both Yotaka and Tsubame shrugged as Tsubaki bid me farewell.

I pulled the door closed behind me before sighing. Have I mentioned my hate for mornings?

Making my way down the main road, I spotted a head of snow white hair. That could only mean one thing.

"Gareki!" Came an excited voice, much too alive for the early morning hours.

There was a taller male walking next to him who seemed surprised by the smaller boy's outburst.

Nai bounded over towards me with a happy expression. A million suns, this kid.

"Good morning, Nai." I offered before giving him a small smile.

He had no bag with him as he walked over to me, leaving me with a simple question.

"Where are your school things?" I asked.

"School doesn't start for another hour, I'm going on a walk with Karoku!" He exclaimed happily.

I looked up to see a boy that must major in a model agency. Was that bad for another guy to think? Whatever. This guy was able to make blue hair work.

"Nai, you shouldn't just run off like that, you might be pestering him." Came the taller male's voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him before shaking my head.

"It's no problem, I'm starting to get used to Nai's over excitement." I said casually.

Karoku seemed a little surprised but shook it off.

"Well... We wouldn't want to hold you any longer. I'm sure he'll see you later." Karoku stated before walking away.

I watched with a mixture of amazement and confusion as the older male walked away. Nai smiled before dismissing himself.

"I'll see you later!" He promised before running to catch up with Karoku.

What a weirdo... I shook my head before continuing my walk to the school.

I'm pretty sure the librarian was surprised to actually see someone this early in the morning.

I didn't mind having the library to myself, it meant that it would actually be quiet.

I looked through the many book shelves, searching through genres and titles, pulling spine after spine out so that I could read synopses before pushing them back in. I turned the corner and slammed right into a walking bookshelf with blond hair.

I stumbled back a couple steps before mumbling a soft "my bad". I looked up to face a glare that rivaled even my own.

"Jeez, just get outta my way, will ya?" The taller boy grumbled before pushing past me.

I was disgruntled for a couple of seconds after that. I turned towards the figure that go further and further away.

Man, who the hell shat in his cereal? I clenched my teeth before forcing myself not to engage in stupid fights. I didn't want Tsubaki getting a call from the school on my second day... She'd be stressed, not to mention heartbroken after learning that I had pummeled someone at school after making a friend and such.

I forced myself to take a deep breath before returning to my search, maybe he was just having a shitty morning. Who am I to judge?

I shook my head to get rid of thoughts of the blonde boy. Now that I thought about it, his violet eyes had seemed rather cold. A bad morning shouldn't have amounted to the amount of hate and anger I'd seen in his eyes.

I groaned at how well getting rid of the thoughts had gone when another blond came into view, a stack of paper in her arms.

Of course, god forbid I'd actually be able to side step someone today, she slammed into me and dropped her papers, scattering them all over.

She stumbled slightly before regaining her balance. I quickly bent down to help gather her papers. See, I'm not that much of a cold bastard.

"Apparently blonds are very attracted to me right now."

I hadn't realized that I mused that out loud before she froze and look up at me, her violet eyes rather piercing.

I was trying to put together an explanation while simultaneously wondering if the girl in front of me was the taller boy's sister, when she spoke.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I... bumped into someone else just before this happened..." I murmured before handing her the papers I had gathered.

"Thank you." She said as she took them. "Did you see which way he went?"

I was lost until I put the pieces together. She wanted to know where the guy I bumped into went. I pointed behind me before earning a nod. She balanced the packet of papers on one arm before offering her hand.

"I'm Tskumo, vice president of the student council." She offered before showing a small smile.

"Gareki." I offered before shaking her hand.

I glanced down at her as she gripped my hand tightly.

"Thank you for your help Gareki, we shall see you around." She said before taking off in the direction I had previously pointed.

I was left to ponder just what she had meant when she had said 'we'.


	4. Chapter 4: Club Day

**SO! here's chapter 4, a little earlier than usual.**

 **I had the day off and so in the midst of catching up on some College level homework... I bring you Chapter 4 ^-^**

 **Thanks for reading and all that Jazz 3,**

 **Anime4us**

 **P.S. next chapter is Angsty. It's gonna be a blast ^-^**

 **Chapter 4: Club Day**

Turns out, today was club day, and afternoon classes were cancelled. How exciting. No seriously. I'm jumping for joy. I hope you can understand my sarcasm...

Shaking my head, I beelined for a quieter environment. People were calling out from everywhere.

"Mathematics club!"

"Baseball team!"

"Girls Rugby!"

"Anime club!"

"League of Legends club!"

"Boys soccer!"

I was honestly starting a headache when Nai came out of nowhere.

"Gareki!" He called enthusiastically, smile ever so present.

I cringed at the loud voice before sighing. How did this kid always manage to come out of nowhere?

"Hey, Nai." I offered. "What's up?"

"I'm starving!" The other boy said before grabbing my arm and starting to drag me towards the caf.

"Alright, alright, you don't need to drag me." I said before pulling my arm from his grasp.

He smiled before walking into the caf line.

"I made lunch, I'm gonna go grab us somewhere to eat." I called out before getting a nod of acknowledgement.

I found Tsubame and Yotaka at the table they had been eating at yesterday. I set my tray down next to Tsubame's before taking a seat. Pulling out my water bottle, I settled down into the bench. School was starting to get exhausting... and it was only the second day.

"Aw. Where's Nai?" Tsubame asked with a pout.

"You've already scared him away, haven't you?" Yotaka said while shaking his head sadly.

"Nice to see you guys to." I said while raising a brow.

Nai came by about ten minutes later, plopping his tray down beside me before sitting.

"Hi!" He said enthusiastically, earning a smile from Tsubame.

I pulled out my sandwich while Nai began to eat his food. I had a couple of questions, though I suppose it was up to him if he wanted to answer them.

"So, that was Karoku I met this morning, eh?" I ventured.

"Yea!" Nai said, mid bite.

I didn't get the best of impressions from that guy this morning. Just from the way he spoke to me, it was as if he was trying to steer Nai away from me without having me notice. Unfortunately for this character, he doesn't know how good you have to be with words to actually make it work.

It's a trick that's not easy to pick up, though once the skill is under your belt, it is relatively easy to pick out people's mal intent, especially in the presence of overly pretty words.

 _I'll come back for you, Gareki... Just wait for me ok?_

Those sweet words that fooled me when I was so young... Those words I put all my hopes and beliefs in... I was so foolish... too foolish...

I shook my head before turning towards Nai.

"Do you always go on morning walks?" I asked casually, maybe too casually.

"No, only when Karuko get's home too late to talk at night." Nai conveyed before continuing his meal.

If Nai had noticed anything, he didn't point it out.

I decided that I was done interrogating for now, and focused on my food. I caught Yotaka's glance out of my peripheral vision, though didn't act on it. I wasn't in the mood for teasing from both twins.

Lunch ended, leaving both Nai and I to stand at the same time, causing Tsubame to giggle lightly.

I raised a brow in Nai's direction. He simply shrugged before heading over to the garbage with his tray. I followed after him and dumped my garbage into the bin.

"Wanna go check out the clubs that are looking for new members?" Nai asked excitedly.

I hid the inward cringe I so badly wanted to express. It's just going to look right? I was good at hiding things that made me uncomfortable if need be, why would this be any different?

"Yea, that's fine." I answer before shrugging it off to show an air of nonchalance.

Nai beamed with happiness before skipping towards the cafeteria exit. I sighed before following after him, dreading the numerous clubs that would be trying to encourage us to pick up sigh up forms.

"Did Gareki just engage in conversation that didn't involve us or Tsubaki?" Yotaka asked, hiding his bewilderment well.

His twin sister wasn't as good at hiding it. She had a smile on her face as she watched Gareki follow Nai out of the cafeteria.

"Did he just agree to go look at clubs with Nai?!" She asked, excitement filling her eyes. "Do you know what this means Yotaka?!" She exclaimed.

"He's maintained a friend for more than twenty four hours?" Her twin brother asked before shrugging, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Maybe Gareki will actually try to branch out!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Yotaka's smile lost its rough edge, seemingly more gentle for his younger.

"Who knows right? Nai's been a good way for him to branch out as of late." He said, nodding in acknowledgement of his sister's statement.

"Well, I'm gonna head off towards the cheerleaders' table, you should head to baseball." Tsubame said before heading off.

Yotaka nodded before making his way towards the baseball table, after having gotten rid of his trash.

Nai was chattering with no oxygen breaks about each and every table we passed. I swear he was gonna pass out from lack of oxygen when I felt a hand grab my wrist.

I lied when I said Nai's smile was as blinding as a thousand suns. This guy takes the cake.

"Hi! You're Gareki right?!" He asked excitedly.

I flinched back, yanking my wrist from his grip before looking up. This guy's smile was threatening to rip his own cheeks apart, seriously, how did people even get this happy?

I was staring at a tall blond boy with a goofy grin while Nai was watching the scene with ample curiosity. When my eyes reached his, I noticed that I recognized this guy. I would recognize those purple orbs anywhere, especially after this morning.

"Oh great, the asshole from this morning..." I muttered, earning a cock of the head from both boys. "Why do you know my name?"

It amazed me how those icy purple eyes had seemed so distant this morning, but they seemed so filled and overly happy now; such a deep contrast from this morning. The blond boy managed to smile even brighter.

 _Don't ask me how, it happened._

"Why, Tsukumo gave it to me of course!" He stated.

It took me a second to remember the female blond I had bumped into this morning.

"What do you want?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Tsukumo told me that I was rather snippy this morning, I'd like to apologize." He said before sticking his hand out.

Did he want a handshake?.. For real? I stared at his hand with conflicted thoughts.

"How rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself!" The tall blond expressed with much too much emotion. "I am Yogi, president of the student council. I'm here to invite you to join us in our quest to keep the student body happy!"

I could've sworn that my eye twitched, but before I could even speak, Nai decided to share his opinion.

"What about me! Me to!" He called.

Yogi seemed ecstatic with Nai's excitement.

"Perfect! The both of you shall come to the student council room after school has finished. See you then!" Yogi called before running off.

I stood there in shock, wondering just how I had gotten into this situation. Me... The kid that just wanted to stay low, unnoticed, having nothing to do with clubs.

I turned a glare towards Nai, earning a bright smile in return.

"Looks like we're student council members." He exclaimed before heading off to the next table, leaving me to bristle alone about the fact that I was left with nothing to say.


	5. Chapter 5: No way

**So, Happy Halloween.**

 **I'm feeling generous so here's the new chapter already.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Anime4us**

 **P.S. some reviews would be appreciated. to those who have already done so, it's appreciated and gives me the motivation to write more.**

 **Chapter 5: No Way**

Nai was bounding with way too much energy. To say I was the complete opposite would be an understatement. To say that I wanted to be a part of the student council would be the equivalent of saying I wanted to join every club on campus. Fat chance.

Nai was either completely unaware towards how I felt or he was purposely ignoring it. He rapped on the door that displayed a 'Student Council' plaque before taking a step back.

There was shuffling behind the door before it was pulled open with more force than necessary. A blur of blond flashed across my vision before I was being shaken by the shoulders.

"You came! I thought you were going to ignore me! I'm so happy!" Yogi stated.

 _This idiot... he's practically in tears..._

I pushed his hands off my shoulder before standing up straight.

"I just passed by to decline your off-" I started before Nai jumped in front of me.

"Yogi! We wanna be in the student council too!" He said before smiling happily.

My right eye twitched for the second time before Tskumo came out from the room.

She glanced at me before sighing.

"Yogi. Introduce me to the new members." She stated before looking towards Nai.

"I'm Nai!" He called happily.

She glanced towards me before offering a small smile of apology. Maybe it was because she saw the aura of anger and annoyance that was currently enveloping me.

"It's nice to see you again, Gareki." She said.

"Woa!" Came Nai's voice from inside the student council.

"I don't really-" I began for the second time before being cut off.

Again.

"We won't take no for an answer Gareki." Yogi said before grabbing my arm and dragging me into the room.

In my moment of incredulousness and surprise, I didn't offer an ounce of resistance. The door slamming behind me snapped me out of my stupor.

"What the hell?!" I snapped before yanking my arm from Yogi's grasp. "If you people would let me speak, than you'd know that I don't want anything to do with any of you!"

I was huffing from my outburst when I registered everyone's surprised expressions. Then my expression fell on Nai. He looked surprise, but that expression quickly faded and was replaced with that of a hurt one.

"Nai, that's not what I mea-" I tried, though Nai didn't listen and instead looked away from me and made his way towards the door.

"Karoku said he'd be home early. Gotta go." He muttered before leaving the room.

I stood rooted to the ground where I stood. I stoned my expression, hiding how it actually upset me that I had hurt Nai. When had I even become so attached to Nai that it bugged me to see him hurt?

Yogi had a frown on his lips when he turned towards me.

"I think you should reconsider." He stated, reaching out to grab my shoulder, as if to make sure I was listening.

"Don't touch me." I said, evading his hand before leaving the student council room.

Nai had disappeared, and that bugged me. I needed to talk to him. I hadn't meant to snap at him at all. The student council was just... How do you explain to someone that your words weren't meant for him even though he had felt grouped to them?..

I clenched my jaw. This was why I didn't get attached to people; either they get hurt or I do. It's that simple. There's no avoiding it.

Nai looked miserable when he pulled the door open and let himself in. He hadn't been lying when he said Karoku would be home early; the smell of food wafted towards him.

"Nai? Is that you?" Came Karoku's familiar voice.

"I'm home." Nai called half heartedly.

Karoku emerged from the kitchen a couple seconds later, small frown present.

"What's wrong?" He asked, bending down so he was Nai's level.

Nai looked away from Karoku's piercing gaze. He pressed his lips together, feeling the familiar sting begin in his eyes.

"He hates me..." He whispered, feeling dejected.

Karoku's gaze hardened. _He's too trusting,_ passed through his mind before he softened his eyes and forced a gentle smile to his lips.

"Who hates you Nai?" He asked, though he knew the answer.

"Gareki h-hates me." Nai said, his voice cracking.

Karuko's eyes lit with a hatred towards the dark haired boy he'd met only hours prior to this.

Nai put his hands over his face, covering the tears that had begun to fall.

"Hey, don't cry..." Karuko soothed, placing a hand on top of Nai's head, ruffling his hair gently.

"I d-don't know w-what I did... But he hates me... he yelled at me... h-he definitely hates me." Nai continued, rubbing at his face to get rid of the tears.

 _That brat._ Karuko thought, clearly angry.

He pulled Nai into a hug, trying to soothe the boy.

I threw the door open unhappily.

"If you break the door, I will break you." Meiga sang right next to me, causing me to jump slightly.

"Fu-" I couldn't get the words out because Tsubaki decided to rush in after hearing the door hit the wall.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, seeing me and Meiga standing in the doorway.

"Fine, I have homework." I stated before chucking my shoes in the corner and making my way to my room.

I knew Tsubaki was frowning. I also knew that Meiga was covering the remnants of a smirk. I was never jumpy near Meiga. I hated showing any more emotion than necessary around him. I'd been so caught up about today that I hadn't really been paying attention to my surroundings.

"Why the hell is this bugging me so much?" I grumbled before closing my door, albeit without slamming it.

"Why is what bugging you?"

I turned a sharp gaze towards my bed. Tsubame lay in it comfortably, playing videogames on her cell phone.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked, trying to keep the annoyance from today out of my voice.

"What happened between you and Nai?" She asked, not looking away from her screen.

My eyes widened a fraction. I was about to ask how she knew about our fight, but decided against it. This is Tsubame, she was like a freaking ninja when it came to labeling people's emotions along with why they would be upset at all. Since I had so little that bugged me (or shall I say so little that I showed, that bugged me) it was easy for her to dwindle it down.

"Nothing happened." I said before setting my bag down on my desk chair and unzipping it. "I have loads of homework, so if you don't mind."

I then began to pull my textbooks out of my bag, as if to prove my point.

"I'm not gonna leave until you tell me what happened." Tsubame stated before shifting slightly so that she was more comfortable in my bed.

I sighed before putting my bag on the ground and sitting on the chair. I spun so that I was looking at my desk, before cracking a textbook open.

It was silent for half an hour before I heard Tsubame get up. I continued working as if I hadn't noticed, silently gloating in the fact that I had won this standoff.

"It must be really be bugging you." She said, looking over my shoulder.

I looked at up at her before raising a brow.

"We've been sitting here for half an hour-ish and your page is still blank." She said before putting her hands on her hips. "Now, are you gonna tell me what happened or not?" she asked before rolling her eyes.

I glanced down at my paper before sighing. I hadn't even realized I'd been zoned out.

"Nothing happened, Tsubame." I said before sighing.

"You know what I hate, Gareki?" She asked all of a sudden. "I hate when people lie to my face, kinda like what you're doing right now." She stated before raising a brow.

I sharpened a glare in her direction.

"And what if I said that it's none of your business?" I retorted.

"I'd probably say something along the lines of 'you can't hide it even if you tried.'" She said before shrugging.

"Siblings." I muttered while rolling my eyes.

Tsubame beamed, knowing that she had won.

"Nai and I got recruited into the student council." I said with a sigh.

"Yea, ok. Now, the real story please?" Tsubame stated with a raised eyebrow, showing that she wasn't buying it.

It took me a solid hour to explain it to Tsubame. More like, half of it was me telling her that it was true when she told me I was lying.

Now we all sat at the dinner table, eating Shepherd's pie together. Meiga kept sending me looks that were meant to irritate me. What Tsubaki saw in this guy, nobody knew.

"How was school today?" Tsubaki asked.

The twins jumped at the opportunity to talk about their clubs while I finished up dinner.

When everyone was done, I opted to help Tsubaki clean the kitchen. I had the water running, dish in one hand, sponge in the other, when Tsubaki began to speak.

"So, Tsubame told me what happened at school." She said, small smile on her lips.

 _Traitor_. I thought, clearly not amused.

"Have you been able to talk to him yet?" She continued.

"I don't even know if he has a phone..." I said before setting the dish in the drying rack and picking up the next.

Tsubaki picked up the dish and began drying it.

"So, from what I understand, you were feeling overwhelmed." She said before glancing towards me.

I pressed my lips together and continued cleaning the dishes.

"It's not a bad thing, y'know?" She continued. "Having a fight with a friend at least proves you had a friend to begin with." She said before smiling.

"It doesn't fix it." The words slipped out before I could stop them.

Tsubaki giggled softly. "No, but at least you want to fix it." She said before reaching up to ruffle my hair. "Nai sounds like a good kid from what Tsubame and Yotaka tell me. I'm sure he'll listen if you ask to talk to him."

I turned the water off and handed Tsubaki the last clean dish to dry.

"Thanks for the help kiddo. Go get your homework done." She said before putting away the last dish.

"Thanks, Tsubaki." I murmured as I made my way back to my room, though it was probably too quiet for her to answer.


	6. Chapter 6: Why Not

**Hey there loyal readers :D**

 **Sorry that this is a little late,**

 **in my defense, you got 2 chapters last week XD**

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 6: Why not?**

I left a little earlier than usual, stopping at the end of Nai's street in hope of bumping into the kid.

Time passed agonizingly slow. My cell would show that every time I checked it, only a couple minutes had passed. The fact that I felt the slightest bit antsy made me completely uncomfortable. So when a car pulled up close to me, could you blame me for being on edge?  
The window rolled down slowly until the driver came into focus.

"Fantastic..." I murmured.

Ice blue eyes glared at me from the driver's seat.

"I hear you hate Nai." Karoku said, his voice thick with a fake nonchalance.

"That's not it." I said calmly.

"He doesn't need traitorous kids like yourself, as a friend." Karoku said before putting his sunglasses on.

"He can choose for h-"

"Stay away from Nai, or you'll have to deal with repercussion, Gareki."

"Are you threatening me, Karoku?" I asked through my teeth.

Karoku smiled sweetly before speaking again.

"I'm making a promise." He stated before pulling away, speeding down the street.

To say I was pissed was an understatement. I wanted to put my fist through a certain blue haired pretty boy's car window. Who the hell did he think he was anyways? Stay away from Nai? What kind of bullshit was that?

I showed up to school half an hour early. I had decided to go to the student council room the very moment Karoku had pulled away. I didn't even bother knocking when the door stood before me. I tried the handle to see that it wouldn't open. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from giving a yell of frustration.

Today already sucked and it had barely begun. Why the hell was it me? What did I do to deserve this shit?!

"Gareki?" Came a surprised voice from behind me.

I awkwardly turned towards the voice, half expecting to see Nai standing there, but to my dismay, it was a certain tall blonde.

"Have you already changed your mind?" Yogi asked with a small smile.

"Have you seen Nai?" I asked, ignoring his question completely.

Yogi cocked his head slightly before shrugging.  
"Not since yesterday." He offered.

I let a sigh slip passed my lips.

"If you see him, can you send him my way?" I asked calmly.

Yogi was looking me over slightly, a small frown forming.

"What?" I snapped, causing Yogi's frown to deepen.

"How many hours of sleep did you get last night?" He asked, causing me to widen my eyes a fraction.

"I slept fine." I said, lying through my teeth.

Yogi rose a brow before pulling keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door after I had stepped aside.

"There's a couch in the room." He said casually as he opened the door.

"And?" I asked while raising my brow in return.

"When you're ready to admit that you didn't sleep a wink last night, it's all yours." Yogi said before turning around and smiling warmly. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go through club signup forms."

I watched Yogi make his way to his desk, setting a packet of papers down next a pile that was double its load.

I had been so sure that I hid it well enough. I hated when people noticed when I wasn't feeling a hundred percent. It made me feel vulnerable, as if they could somehow use it to their complete advantage. I was leaning against the door frame, staring at the ground when a thought occurred to me.

"How could you tell?" The words slipped out before I could stop them.

Yogi looked up from his work and smiled softly.

"You've been thinking about Nai since you blew up yesterday, haven't you?" He asked, causing me to widen my eyes yet again.

"I... Don't know what you're talking about." I muttered, a small dust of pink taking over my cheeks.

 _Damn it._

Yogi's smile widened.

"Come in." He beckoned. "Just shut the door behind you, it'll start getting loud soon." He added.

After mulling it over in my head for a couple of seconds, I accepted the invitation, closing the door behind me.

"This is not me accepting the offer you made us yesterday." I said, making sure that it was clear.

Yogi simply smiled before returning back to work. I made my way over to the comfortable looking couch that sat against the wall.

At this point, anything looked comfortable. Glancing over at Yogi, I took a seat on the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable." He said nonchalantly, not bothering to look up from his work.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" I asked, so quietly I wondered if he'd even heard me.

"Nai's a good kid. Give it time." He said as he set a paper aside.

My attention snapped back towards him.

"I'm not good with people." I muttered before leaning back on the couch, throwing an arm over my eyes.

"I don't think that's quite right. You just haven't given yourself the chance to experience a relationship with others yet." Yogi stated before I heard a paper rustle.

I stayed silent, relaxing in the blissful silence of the student council room. It wasn't my fault that I was so relaxed that I dozed off.

There was a soft knock at the door, grabbing Yogi's attention.

"Come in." He called softly, not wanting to wake Gareki.

The door opened slowly to reveal a short, white haired boy.

"Ah, good morning Nai." Yogi said softly.

Nai nodded in acknowledgement, noticeably down.

Yogi watched as the younger boy's eyes traveled towards the couch and widen.

"I should go, I just wanted to say I'm resigning." He whispered.

Yogi smiled softly before pushing himself up and strolling towards the door.

"Why don't we speak outside?" He said before pulling the door open.

Nai didn't speak, though he followed the older boy outside, closing the door behind him.

"Can I have your reason for resignation?" Yogi asked.

Nai shuffled awkwardly before speaking.

"Karoku thinks it'll conflict with studies." He said softly.

"Wanna know a secret?" Yogi asked softly.

Nai perked up slightly before nodding half heartedly.

"The person sleeping in the student council room," Yogi started, earning a stiff nod from Nai. "He had a fight with a friend of his," Nai's lips pressed into thin lines. "And he didn't even mean to start it y'know?" Yogi stated with a dramatic sigh. "Well, that person was looking for his friend this morning. The only problem is, this person looked like he hadn't slept a wink in the past week." Yogi said before shrugging. "So I told this person that he should rest. The funny thing is, I've never seen this person without a scowl on his face, except for after he hurt his friend. He told me that he wanted to talk to his friend, but he couldn't find him."

Nai had a look between amazement and sadness on his face.

"He hates me though..." he whispered.

"Why don't you ask him how he feels?" Yogi offered, looking towards the door. "I suddenly need to find this book." He said before waving and walking away.

Nai stared at the door for what felt like forever before taking a deep breath and pulling the door open.

"-ey...hello... Gareki?" Came a timid voice, pulling me away from my nap.

"Oh crap." I muttered, sitting up, pulling my arm away from my eyes and rubbing my face. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. Sorry Yogi." I said, pulling my hands away from my eyes, only for my eyes to locate scarlet orbs instead of purple ones.

In the split second it took for my brain to catch up, my eyes had widened and the intelligent response that followed was; "Nai?" But what was Nai doing in the student council room? Hadn't I been talking to Yogi just minutes ago? Was this a dream?

"Yogi told me that you haven't been sleeping." Nai said, his eyes not meeting mine.

"Huh? Wait, this isn't a dream?" I muttered before shaking my head.

"Um... Are you ok?" Nai continued.

 _Am I ok? What about you?_

"Nai, I didn't mean to yell at you." I said, rushing the awkward apology out of my mouth.

"Really?" He asked softly. "You don't hate me?.." He muttered.

My eyes widened with disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? This is what you thought this whole time?"

Nai flinched away, my voice seemingly too angry for him.

"I don't hate you Nai." I added quickly. "I... uh... I'm not good at this... um. I was a little overwhelmed with the thought of being a student council member.." I explained.

A small smile played on Nai's lips.

"So, does this mean you don't want to be in the student council with me?..." He asked, the small smile faltering somewhat.

I stayed silent for a second before sighing.

"I'll join the student council." I said. "To keep an eye on you." I added quickly.

I was totally caught off guard when Nai through himself at me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm so happy!" he called happily.

"Welcome to the team." Yogi called from the doorway, a giant smile on his lips.

It took me two seconds to connect the dots.

 _Don't think I don't know._ I thought as I glanced towards Yogi.

He shrugged before smiling down at Nai, who had detached himself from me and was giving the Student Council President a hug.


	7. Chapter 7: It's Not That Bad

**Hey guys!**

 **Early update cause I'll be really busy all weekend**

 **I recently got a job and that's been taking up a lot of my time.**

 **I have less time to write, but no worries, I believe the** **caliber is still there**

 **If my chapters start to seem rushed, do tell me, i will read them over again and try to fix them :D**

 **As always, reviews are welcomed,**

 **Thanks,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 7:** **It's Not That Bad**

I honestly don't know how to explain it. Nai was smiling uncontrollably as he helped Tskumo sort through documents while I sat next to Yogi, reading over club sign up forms. Working on the student council was most definitely a step out of my comfort zone, though I did promise Nai that I would sign up with him.

"What am I doing again?.." I asked quietly, so as to not interrupt Tskumo and Nai's work.

Yogi looked over at my stack of paper, sighing softly at how little work I had completed.

"Just take down the names of clubs and the number of members that are signing up for it, including the member's name." Yogi said before smiling.

A soft groan escaped my lips as I realized that the stack of papers in front of me would take at least an hour to complete. Grabbing a pen, I decided to delve into the work, figuring the longer I protested, the longer the stack would glare back at me.

Forty-five minutes later, Nai stood and stretch, letting out a sigh of content.

"Tskumo and I are done." He exclaimed happily before letting his arms fall from the stretch.

I had barely gotten through half my pile.

"Do you want my help?" Tskumo asked gently.

"I'll help him, thanks for your help today." Yogi said, looking up from his work and smiling.

Tskumo nodded before Nai waved.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." He called with a smile.

The door to the student council room closed before Yogi reached over to grab half of my pile.

"I can finish it Yogi." I defended, grabbing his arm. "You had your pile, I have mine." I stated before frowning.

Yogi sighed before letting the papers fall back to my pile. Glancing at his, I saw that he had about a quarter of his left. I guess plenty of time on the council helped him in being more efficient.

Yogi set his pen down before pushing up. I looked up in question, wondering why he was planning on leaving with work still on his table.

"Bathroom." He stated with a sheepish smile.

I was left alone to work on the remainder of the stack in front of me. I marked down names under their respective clubs, stopping to stretch my fingers every once in a while; they were beginning to cramp from holding a pen for so long.

I jumped when something cold and wet touched the back of my neck. Whipping around, glare set in place, I saw Yogi showing an innocent smile.

"I hope you don't mind Coke." He said before handing me the small bottle.

My glare softened a fraction when I realized what had caught me off guard.

"Thanks." Was the soft, mumbled word that left my lips before I reached out towards the bottle.

Yogi smiled as his fingers uncoiled from the bottle of coke. I opened the bottle, hearing the soft sound of air escaping as I twisted the cap off. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until I brought the Coke to my lips.

"So, are you gonna let me help?" Yogi asked, glancing over at my pile.

With a shake of my head, I set the bottle down before focusing on my work.

I missed the small smile on Yogi's lips as I returned back to work on the pile.

I stretched my arms above my head after setting my last club paper aside.

"Finished." Was the exasperated sigh that left my lips.

"Good job." Yogi stated as he grabbed the stack of disposable club signup forms from the corner of my desk.

Pulling out my phone, I realized how late it was. I had a text from Tsubaki asking when I was going to be home, along with a missed phone call from Tsubame.

"How did I even miss these?..." I wondered out loud before working to reply to Tsubaki's text.

Sorry, was working on some papers and got side tracked. Will be home shortly.

Yogi glanced over my shoulder with a smile.

"You were working so hard you didn't feel your phone vibrate?" He teased.

I bit back the smart assed 'shut up' before putting the phone to my ear, listening to it ring.

"Gareki! There you are! I was so worried!" Tsubame exclaimed as she answered.

"Relax, I'm alright, I'm still at the school." I said, another exasperated sigh leaving my lips.

"You could have at least let us know." Tsubame mumbled.

I knew she was pouting just from the way she spoke.

"I'm sorry." I said, leaning back in the chair.

"It's fine, when are you going to be home?" She asked after having sighed.

"Soon, just need to clean my desk up." I stated before pushing up from the desk chair.

"Desk? What are you doing?" She asked skeptically.

"Helping out with some student council work."

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

I had to pull the phone away from my ear as she practically screamed. I could have sworn Yogi was covering up a laugh.

"I'll tell you about it when I get home ok?" I said, trying to get off the phone.

There was a couple seconds of silence before she spoke.

"Fine." She said before hanging up.

I sighed as I pulled the phone away from my ear and ended the call. A text popped up on the screen before my phone vibrated.

That's fine, next time a heads up would be nice though. Can you pick up a bag of milk at the convenient store on the way home please?

I felt bad for not having told Tsubaki that I was staying late. She must have been worried.

Sure, see you in a bit.

I put my pencil case in my bag before handing Yogi the rest of the papers so that he could put them away for the night.

"I have to head to the convenient store, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, waving at him as I made my way to the door.

"Alright, thanks for the hard work. See you tomorrow, Gareki." Yogi said before smiling.

I opened the door before setting the bags down next to me. I slipped my shoes off before closing the door behind me.

"What the hell, brat?" Came an angry voice.

"Yea, hi to you too Meiga." I said before rolling my eyes.

"Are you sassing me?" Meiga spat.

"I gotta go put this away." I said before grabbing the bags and making my way to the kitchen.

"Don't ignore me." Meiga growled.

"If you need to talk to me, you'll have to make an appointment, unfortunately, I'm booked for the next century." I said before continuing to walk away.

Meiga grabbed my wrist in a vice like grip, yanking me back so that I was facing him. My eyes darkened with a hatred that I knew he could read.

"You're late and you don't have the decency to tell me why?" He whispered angrily.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I growled.

Meiga's grip managed to tighten. At this point, I was sure he was cutting off my blood circulation to my hand.

"You better start showing me some respect." He growled lowly.

It was then that I smelt the alcohol on his breath.

"Let go Meiga." I said sternly.

His grip tightened to the point where I winced. The small display of pain must have amused him, because a small smirk painted its way across his lips.

"I'm in charge around here brat, you better realize that quick." He said before throwing my wrist down.

The blood rushing back in made me wince again. I watched him walk away before picking up the bags of milk into the kitchen.

I turned the light on, only to be met with an upset Tsubame.

"Why don't you tell Tsubaki?..." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it." I muttered before opening the fridge to put the milk away.

Tsubame made her way towards me, grabbing my wrist and yanking it towards her. As soon as she touched my wrist a small gasp of pain left my lips.

She yanked my sleeve down before glaring at me.

"Do you see these bruises?! This is out of control!" She yelled.

Purple bruises forming around my wrist showed just how hard Meiga had been gripping it.

"Tsubame! Shut. Up." I growled, yanking my wrist back towards my body, forcing the sleeve down.

Tears built up in her eyes at my anger.

"It's nothing, just let it go." I said before closing the fridge.

I grabbed the convenient store bags before standing.

"He's just a little drunk, he didn't mean it." I mumbled before leaving the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8: Shhh

**So here's chapter 8**

 **If you don't understand why Yogi seems to act rather bipolar sometimes, it is because I am trying to incorporate how he acts differently when his patch falls off. except, in this case, he doesn't have a patch, i was leaning more towards skits but let it be known that i am not experienced with this disorder and I do not wish to insult anyone while writing it. If I'm doing something wrong, please don't hesitate to explain it to me through a direct message, I would really appreciate it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **yours truly,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 8: Shhh**

Tsubame didn't talk to me for the rest of the night. Everyone could sense her aura change whenever I came into the room. I decided it was for the best to avoid her for the evening.

My room was quiet as I worked through the homework that I had recently neglected in favor of council work. My eyes burned as I worked through the math equations in the textbook that lay across my desk.

There was a soft knock at my door, taking my attention away from my book. I glanced up as the door opened a couple of inches.

"Can I come in?" Yotaka asked, his lips pressing together after he was done speaking.

I nodded before turning my chair towards the door. Yotaka pulled the door closed behind him before making his way over to sit on my bed.

"What happened?" He asked, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Nothing happened." I said before leaning back into my chair.

"It was Meiga, wasn't it." He meant it as a statement, there was no question in his voice. "You need to talk to Tsubaki, Gareki." Yotaka continued.

"Nothing happened." I repeated.

Yotaka sighed in annoyance.

"Tsubame doesn't cry for nothing." He said, his jaw clenching.

"She's overreacting." I said before shaking my head.

"She's worried, Gareki." Yotaka replied with a frown.

"There's nothing to be worried about. I'm fine." I said before turning back to my math homework. "If you don't mind, this is due tomorrow."

I decided that the student council room was safer than the caf today. Both Tsubame and Yotaka were in bad moods whenever I showed up, so, as to not raise questions, I decided having lunch in the student council room would be a wiser choice.

"Gareki, what a pleasant surprise." Yogi said as I opened the door.

"Good afternoon Gareki." Tskumo offered from where she was working.

"Is it ok if I eat in here?" I asked.

You could imagine my dismay as Yogi teared up.

"To imagine that one of my new members was so excited about his club activities he wanted to spend all his free time with us!" Yogi exclaimed.

A sigh left my lips as I sat at the desk I had been using the previous night.

"Were you not planning on eating with your siblings today?" Tskumo asked.

It was an innocent question, though it spiked annoyance within me.

"They would probably like to eat with their friends today." I said tersely before pulling my sandwich out of my bag.

"I have to go buy my lunch in the caf, come with me!" Yogi stated before standing and looking at me with an encouraging smile.

"I can just wait here." I said as I opened the baggie that held my sandwich.

"Nonsense!" Yogi exclaimed before grabbing my wrist as yanking me to my feet.

The action wouldn't usually cause me to gasp in pain, but unfortunately Yogi decided to target the wrist that wasn't fairing too well as of late. As soon as I gasped, Yogi dropped my arm and his smile fell, replaced with a look of concern. Tskumo's eyes lifted from her papers, locating the source of the gasp.

 _Damn it._

"Sorry! I didn't think I was grabbing your arm that hard!" Yogi said, putting his arms up in mock surrender.

"No, it's fine." I murmured, pushing my wrist behind my back as I side stepped my desk to head to the door. "Are we going to the caf or not?" I asked, offering a small smile as I opened the door.

"Sure.." Yogi said, still looking a bit concerned.

"Stop that." Yotaka said, watching as Tsubame stabbed her fork into the salad in front of her multiple times.

When Tsubame ignored him, he reached out for her hand. She jumped when his hand touched hers.

"Earth to space cadet, come in space cadet." He said before raising a brow.

"Sorry.." Tsubame murmured.

"He's only trying to protect us y'know..." Yotaka said before frowning.

"It's stupid." Tsubame said, her lips pressing into a frown.

"I never said he was intelligent." Her brother responded, small smirk in place.

"If he's protecting us, who's protecting him, eh Yotaka?" Tsubame asked, her eyes watering again.

Yotaka frowned as he saw his sister falling apart again.

"I hate this. I want to be able to help him, but every time I try to help, he gets mad at me..." She muttered. "How do you help someone if they don't want it?"

I watched the clock as it ticked, making the last five minutes of the day much longer than the other eight or so hours.

When the class did end, I pulled my cell phone out.

Hanging out at school for a bit, will be home late

I sent the message to Tsubaki before shouldering my bag and locking my locker.

As I made my way to the student council room my phone vibrated.

Alright, thanks for the heads up, see you when you get home.

I pocketed the phone before walking into the council room.

Yogi looked up when he saw me, small smile making its way to his lips.

"There's no meeting today." He said before opening his arms, as if to prove he was right because the room was empty.

"I just didn't want to go home right away." I said before shrugging.

Yogi cocked his head slightly and I instantly knew that that was the wrong thing to say.

"Uh, yea... I can go." I said before turning back towards the door.

"No, no. I'd actually appreciate the company." Yogi said, bringing his smile back up. "And at the same time, you can tell me how that bruise around your wrist got there." He said as he returned his attention back to his papers.

My heard plummeted and I honestly felt like puking.

 _How the hell does he even know that there's a bruise there?_

 _What do I even say?_

 _There's no way I'm telling him about Meiga._

 _I don't know what to say!  
_ These thoughts were playing on repeat in my head.

"I fell." Were the intelligent words that followed.

"Hah."

The laugh that left Yogi's lips was dry, holding no humor.

"It's true..." I said, my brain still not giving me a good scenario for having the bruise on my wrist, much less one for how Yogi found out.

I knew that there was no way that the twins told him. Both Tsubame and Yotaka knew how stupid that would be, they would never share family matters like that.

"You're trying to figure out how I found out about the bruise, aren't you?" Yogi said, looking up from the papers on his desk. "I saw a small mark on your wrist when I pulled you up from the desk at lunch time, y'know, before you gasped." He said before frowning. "At first, I thought I had actually hurt you, but after time, I remembered that your sleeve had slipped down a bit, and dark colors marred your skin." He explained. "Of course, I could chalk it up to being a tattoo that I had carelessly tagged for as a bruise. If that's all it is, and you can prove to me that that is indeed all it is, I will drop this right here and now." He said, his violet eyes staring right into mine.

There was no way I was going to pull my sleeve up and show Yogi the black and purple fingers that clenched my wrist.

"I told you, I fell." I said, not tearing my eyes away from his.

"What if I told you that I didn't believe you?" Yogi prompted.

"What if I told you that it was none of your business." I replied with through clenched teeth.

"I guess you're right, you don't have to tell me, you should just know that you're not as good at hiding your emotions as you think you are." Yogi said before looking back down at his papers.

My lips were pressed into thin lines, a feeling of being clutched tighter and tighter starting in my chest. It felt cold and yet hot at the same time.

"You're welcome to stay, though I'd like to know what happened." Yogi stated.

"I... Just remembered I had something to do." I muttered before reaching for the door.

"You know, the lies will eventually catch up to you Gareki. It's gonna tear you up inside until you explode."Yogi said before sighing.

My hand rested on the doorknob.

"I know I may sound harsh, but you don't have to tell me everything right away, ok?" Yogi said after having taking a deep breath.

It felt hard to breathe.

"I'm used to you showing a blank stare whenever we're around. It's rare that I get to see so many emotions y'know?" He said before chuckling.

My lips pressed together, forming even tighter white, thin lines.

"It's easier to tell when you're lying this way. Like when you said you fell for example."

Yogi's voice was getting closer, though I refused to turn around and show him my face. I knew it was pale, too uncharacteristic for me. I jumped, eyes widening when his hand slammed into the door mere inches from my head.

"So are you gonna tell what the fuck is going on, or are you going to keep lying to my face?" he whispered, right next to my ear.


	9. Chapter 9: What Can I Do?

**I'm so sorry this is a couple days late D:**

 **exams are coming up and I have been rather busy with last minute assignments that the teachers have oh so kindly decided to hand out :}**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 9: What Can I Do?**

To say that I was surprised at Yogi's sudden attitude change would be an understatement. I had only seen him crossed once, and he'd barely even said a sentence to me.

"Yogi?..." I murmured, not turning away from the door. "I need my space.."

"Oh yea? You know what I need? Some fucking answers." Yogi said before pushing more weight on the door. "What the hell happened to your wrist Gareki?" He asked.

"I told you, I fell." I said.

"Bullshit!" Yogi slammed his hand against the door before chuckling darkly. "You're lying through your damn teeth."

"I'm telling you the truth." I said monotonously.

"I don't believe you." Yogi spat.

My fists clenched, falling from the door handle. I could feel Yogi's presence mere inches from my back, his breath right on my neck.

"I don't owe you anything." I murmured quietly.

"I'm afraid I didn't quite get that." Yogi sang, sight amusement and annoyance filtered through his voice.

I turned towards him with a harsh glare, the mere foot between me and him not bothering me in the slightest.

"I said. I don't owe you a goddamned thing!" I growled.

Yogi rose a brow at my outburst.

"I don't have to tell you shit! I've known you for a week. What the hell do you want from me?!" I yelled.

"I want to know where that goddamn bruise came from!" Yogi yelled back.

"You don't need to know, Yogi! You don't need to know that I live with Tsubaki because the very woman that gave birth to me didn't want me! You don't need to know that even though the twins tell me that they are my siblings, I feel so alienated in the home that I'm suppose to call my own! You don't need to know that Meiga, Tsubaki's goddamned boyfriend, hates me with such a goddamn passion that he makes my life a living hell. You don't need to know that I purposely rile Meiga up so that he doesn't turn on the twins. It's the goddamn least I can do for the family that wanted me even though my biological one didn't. You don't need to kno-"

My voice was cut off when Yogi wrapped his arms around me.

"Shit... It's ok... I'm sorry." He whispered.

I didn't even know what had left my lips until my body shook. I was sobbing. My hard exterior had cracked. Was it because of Yogi, did Yogi break my shell?

"I didn't know it was that bad." He whispered. "I'm sorry." He said, rubbing a soothing pattern in my back.

It took what felt like hours for me to calm down. I hated the fact that I had let myself crumble in front of someone that I had met only a week prior. What was it that made it so easy for Yogi? Why did he get passed my defenses so easy?

It had been quiet for a long while when I realized that Yogi still had his arms around me. I started to feel cornered. This wasn't me. I didn't cower in front of others. I didn't show such raw emotion, much less cry in front of others.

Why was Yogi any different?

"I'm ok." I said, my voice barely over a whisper.

Even to my own ears it was raw and hoarse. I had never even cried in front of the twins before.

Even when I spoke, Yogi didn't let go.

"Yogi, I said I'm-"

"You're not." Yogi replied.

I couldn't see his face, it was pressed into my neck.

"I shouldn't have pressed like that." He continued.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"I'm still sorry."

I reached for the arms wrapped around me, untangling them gently.

Yogi's violet eyes showed none of the anger they had held when we had been yelling at each other.

"Listen to me." Yogi whispered as he grabbed my face in his hands.

The action showed desperation, but the touch was as gentle as could be. I was almost scared. Almost.

"Please..." He pleaded, bending down so that his forehead rested on my shoulder. "Please... Don't ever keep those emotions in like that again..." He whispered.

Maybe it was my messed up emotional phase. Maybe I was losing my mind. But I started to laugh.

Yogi pulled back and looked at me with concern as my laughter became louder.

"Oh my god... I broke him..." Yogi murmured.

"Careful, or I'll start thinking you care." I said before wiping at my eyes.

"You're an idiot..." Yogi said, shaking his head slightly, a small smile in place.

I leant my back against the door before sliding down and sitting on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Yogi asked, concern entering his voice.

"I just had my first emotional breakdown in years. I need a breather." I said before smirking.

"I donno if I should be proud or not." Yogi stated before shrugging.

"You're such an ass." I muttered under my breath.

"Don't you feel better after getting that off your chest?" Yogi asked.

It was true. I hadn't even noticed the light feeling that had settled on me. I had been keeping that in for so long... those feelings I liked to pretend I didn't have. I thought no one would understand, or that maybe I'd be ridiculed.

"Actually? Yea.." I said with a small smile. "But you didn't hear that from me, I gotta keep my outward appearance as a hard ass you know." I said, my small smile turning into a smirk.

"You mean I can't tell others how your feelings burst out?" he asked before smiling innocently.

"I'm sorry, did you want to experience a horrible senior year?" I asked with an equally innocent smile.

"That's scary, don't do that." Yogi said while raising a brow.

"Are you telling me my smile is ugly?" I asked while raising a brow in return.

"Me?" Yogi asked with fake innocence. "No."

"In all seriousness Yogi, I appreciate it, even if you kinda went off the deep end there." I said, pushing myself up off the floor.

"I'm here whenever you need someone to talk to." He said with a small smile. "You ok to head home?" He asked.

"Yea, I'll pass by tomorrow. Night."

I opened the door to the house around 7 pm. Was I surprised at how long I had stayed at school? Not really, a mental breakdown would do that to you. The mental breakdown on the other hand, that was a surprised. I was the type of person that liked to keep to myself. I donno.. It was just easier that way. So when I had a full blown freak out in front of Yogi... that was... rather different.

"How was school?" Tsubaki asked, walking out of the kitchen.

From the towel in her hand, I could deduce that she had just finished cleaning the kitchen, presumably, alone. A quick glance to the dimly lit living room showed me I was right. Meiga sat sprawled out on the love seat while the twins shared the family couch. They were all watching some movie or another. I couldn't be bothered to care.

"It was fine. How was diner?" I asked, showing Tsubaki a small smile.

"Something good happened." Tsubaki said with a knowing smile, ignoring my small talk.

"What do you mean?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I donno Gareki, why don't you tell me?" She asked, as she went to put the dish cloth away.

I followed her into the kitchen, letting the sounds of the movie die away as I left the entrance way.

"Just stayed behind to help with some student council work." I said while shrugging.

"Oh, you've sign up for the student council?" Tsubaki asked while raising a brow.

"Nai wanted me to." I responded with before shrugging.

"Yotaka asked you to join the baseball team many times." Tsubaki pointed out.

"But I didn't want to commit myself to a team." I said while shrugging.

"I can't say I'm complaining. Meiga and I decided to sign you up at Circus in hopes that you'd branch out. It's working rather well." She said before reaching up to ruffle my hair. "Now all I need is for you to stop growing." She said before laughing.

I looked away from Tsubaki, slightly embarrassed from her words. She had a smile on her face though, so I was happy.

Tsubaki's smiles were rather contagious, so of course I ended up with a small one to match hers.

That's when Tsubame walked in. She had a smile on her face as Yotaka spoke to her from the living room, it was gone the second she looked over at me.

"Hey." I offered.

"Yea, hey." She said before pulling the fridge open.

She grabbed 2 cokes and a beer. Tsubaki knew I was fighting with the twins, she just didn't know what about.

"I have some science homework." I said before starting to walk towards my room.

"What about dinner?" Tsubaki asked with a frown.

"I'll make a sandwich later, thanks." I said before pushing my door open.


	10. Chapter 10: Who Would Have Known?

**Sorry for being a day late!**

 **Much schooling and shit ._.**

 **So i'm thinking... I wanna write a Sawamura x Miyuki Diaya no Ace fanfic.**

 **Although it's probably gonna be really dark (AKA trigger warning)**

 **Anyone interested in me writing one?**

 **I probs will start it soon, I start winter break in two weeks so I'd be able to work on this fanfic and the MiyuSawa fic too.**

 **I donno, brainstorming and stuff,**

 **If you're interested, send me a message so that I have motivation other than wanting to write a fanfic about my favorite character of life MIYUKI KAZUYA 3**

 **Ahem...**

 **thanks for supporting this fic,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 10: Who Would Have Known?**

I'm not sure how long I spent on my paper, but when I looked out the window, it felt fairly late.

"Damn science..." I murmured quietly to myself.

There was a nearly silent knock at my door, managing to just barely catch my attention.

"Come in." I said.

I watched as the door opened to reveal Tsubame. She had a frown on her face as she walked towards me. My muscles tensed when she stopped only a step away from my chair.

"Tsubame?" I asked quietly, slightly worried with the blank expression she was giving me.

She looked behind her, where the door had fallen shut, before turning back towards me. The movement was quick. I couldn't have avoided it even if I wanted to, I was too shell shocked.

Tsubame was crying as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt the warm tears fall from her cheeks and land on my shoulder. My whole body was stiff, my eyes wide with surprise.

"Please stop pushing us away..." She managed through her tears.

I couldn't believe what was happening. She had been so cold to me only a couple hours earlier.

"I..." It wasn't a normal occurrence where I'd have nothing to say in a situation, but today didn't seem to be my day. "What are you talking about?" I asked softly, my eyes turning towards her face, trying to see her expression.

Her face was buried in my neck as she cried, it reminded me of what had happened with Yogi earlier. My jaw clenched at the thought of letting my emotions get the better of me again.

"I hate it when you lie to me, Gareki."

I pressed my lips together into thin, white lines.

"I hate when you take on the whole burden by yourself." She continued.

My muscles started to slacken.

"I hate when you take on my pain." She said softly.

My arms laid loosely by my sides.

"But I love you like a little sister will always love her older brother." She whispered before pulling back. "So, can you please rely on me or Yotaka a little bit more?"

Tsubame's eyes were red, but the crying had stopped. I could easily pick out the tear tracks that had made their way across her cheeks. She had a small smile on her lips as she spoke that last sentence.

Without thinking about it, I reached out and pulled Tsubame towards me.

"I rely on you and Yotaka a lot more than you already know. You guys are part of the only reason that I'm still sane." I mumbled before letting her go.

Her eyes had widened at yet another uncharacteristic act on my part.

"Can I see your wrist?" She asked softly.

I leveled her with a hard gaze before lifting my arm towards her. Her touch was gentle as she rolled my sweater's sleeve up. She had a frown on her lips as the colorful fingers displayed on my skin appeared.

"It's still swollen. You didn't even ice it?" She asked.

I shrugged before looking at the ground. Tsubame dropped my arm before leaving my room. I thought I had somehow pissed her off until she came back a few minutes later, dish towel in one hand and a bag of peas in the other.

She wrapped the peas in the dish towel before reaching for my wrist again. She placed the cold vegetables on my wrist before looking up at me. I must have winced because she mumbled a soft apology.

"Tsubaki says that you were with the student council again today. She loves talking about how you've been making friends. She's really happy." Tsubame said before smiling softly. "I'll hand it to ya, both Yotaka and I are surprised as well. I mean common, you a part of the student Council? That was unthinkable this time last year." She said before giggling softly.

I could feel the tense atmosphere dissipating from around us.

"Yea, it's a surprise to me as well." I said before brushing the back of my neck, a sheepish smile on my lips.

"I'm happy though." Tsubame said before looking up at me with a smile. "You deserve to be happy too Gareki, don't forget that." She said.

Morning came quicker than I would have liked it to have come. I stretched as my alarm went off before stopping its consistent screeching.

After my normal morning routines, I made my way to the kitchen, small towel wrapped around my shoulders to keep my wet hair from dripping on my shirt.

"Good morning." Tsubame said with a smile.

Tsubaki rose a brow in my direction to which I simply shrugged.

"Morning." I said before sitting at the table.

Tsubaki put a plate of French toast in front of me with a smile.

"Are you planning on staying at school late again today?" She asked as she sashayed back towards the stove.

"I donno. Depends if Yogi needs help with paper work I guess." I said before shrugging.

"You're close to the student council prez?!" Tsubame exclaimed.

"It comes with being on the student council?..." I offered. "Why?"

"He's close to this guy..." Tsubame murmured with a small blush.

"Oh? Who, who?!" Tsubaki asked excitedly.

"J...Jiki..." Tsubame put her face in her hands, her cheeks burning with color.

"You could do better." Both Yotaka and I said at the same time.

We glanced at each other before both girls started laughing.

"I don't think any boy will ever be good enough for your brothers." Tsubaki said while giggling.

"Gareki!" I heard my name before a small, white bundle attacked me.

"Good morning, Nai." I said with a small smile.

"You look happier than usual." Nai said, narrowing his eyes at me somewhat.

"I donno if that's a compliment or not." I murmured before rolling my eyes.

"Guess what?!" Nai exclaimed.

"Hm?" I asked as we started to walk to school.

The twins had left early, their respective clubs had early morning practice. Yotaka had a game coming up and the baseball team was trying to work on some kinks in the armour. Tsubame said that the cheerleading squad was working on a cheer for the baseball team's cleanup batter.

"I'm going out to dinner with Karoku tonight!" He exclaimed happily.

"Oh, that's nice. Does that mean we have no club activities?"

I never thought I'd ask that question.

Nai's face fell into a frown.

"I forgot we have club... what if Tskumo asks for help today?..." He said, moping.

"It's fine, don't worry 'bout it, I'll cover for you." I offered with a small smile.

A thousand sun's lit up the road we were walking on.

"For real?! You're the best!" Nai practically yelled before hugging me again.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know.." I said as I untangled his arms from around me.

Akari blabbered on for what felt like hours before he seemed to realize the time.

"And that's where I will be stopping for today. Assignments in my basket and then you are dismissed." He stated before turning his back to us in favor of erasing the board.

 _Finally._

I stood up, paper in hand, before making my way to his basket. It was a mess, students who were in a rush to scram had simply thrown things at the basket. With a sigh I dropped my paper into the basket before making my way towards the door.

"Gareki?"

I turned my head towards Akari.

"Yea?" I asked.

He rose his brow at me before I realized that my answer was probably a little less formal than he would have liked it to be.

"I haven't gotten your permission slip for the field trip of sorts that we're going on." He said as he looked down at a list.

"We're going on a field trip?" I asked while raising a brow.

I thought I could see the vein in Akari's skull pulsing.

"Yea, I'll get it to you tomorrow." I promised before leaving the room.

I stood before the student council door before knocking.

"Come in." I heard Yogi say.

I let myself in, closing the door behind me.

"You know that you can walk right in right? You're a member." Yogi said while raising a brow.

"I guess." I said before shrugging my shoulders. "You need help with that?" I added, nodding towards the stack of paper on the corner of his desk.

"Yea, I guess I could." He said before pulling a chair from the next desk towards his.

I made my way over, dropping my bag next to the chair before sitting next to him.

"You're making it a habit to visit the club quite regularly." Yogi said while raising a brow.

"It's cause I know a certain blond that likes to sit here like a loner after school hours." I responded before grabbing one of the papers.

"How kind, you're worried about me." Yogi stated with a small smile.

"Nah, I just don't want you complaining about having to do all the work all the time." I offered as I read through the paper I had grabbed. "Also, the twins have practice tonight, so I figured I'd wait and walk home with them after." I said as I marked something down. "The clubs are having bake sales to raise money?"

Yogi glanced up and nodded.

"Most of the clubs need new equipment and the school budget doesn't suffice enough for what they need. Sports equipment can be rather expensive." Yogi explained while shrugging. 

"Do we have to do one?" I asked.

Yogi must have picked up on my scowl because he chuckled lightly.

"No. But we do have to calculate how much each club brings in and ends up spending, so that we know that they aren't raising money for personal benefit and such." He answered before shrugging.

"This is so much work..." I muttered.

"Glad you came to help." Yogi said before focusing on his pile.


	11. Chapter 11: Baseball Game

**Chapter 11: Baseball Game**

The stands were filled with families and friends alike to watch Yotaka's game. I'm willing to bet half the guys in the stands just wanna see the girls that jump around in miniskirts and shout about. They call it a cheerleading squad. See, I can be funny.

My eyes were glued on Yotaka's form as he stepped up to the plate.

 _You've got a sharp curveball and a fork to juggle with, not to mention the heavy fast ball that the catcher just loves to use to make the fork that much harder to judge._

Yotaka glanced over his shoulder, eyes meeting mine. A smirk came to my lips as he focused on my hand. I made the sign for a curve to the lower left and Yotaka rose a brow before snapping his attention back towards the pitcher.

I watched as he wound up before the pitcher let the ball fly from his fingers. At first, it seemed to sail towards the upper right corner, above the strike zone. Yotaka barely flinched as the ball changed direction and skimmed by his ankle.

"BALL!" The ump called as Yotaka glanced back at me.

 _Catcher's instinct._

I shrugged as if to play it off as if it were nothing. A couple years of baseball weren't wasted I suppose. Yotaka's smirk was visible as he looked down at my hand.

 _Fastball, upper left._

This battery seemed to be heavily geared towards inside pitches, it consisted about eighty percent of their pitches. Yotaka nodded before turning back towards the pitcher. A quick glance towards the third base coach showed that he was given the green light to swing at anything nice.

My smirk only grew as Yotaka pulled his arms back and swung. His powerful swing brought the ball over the shortstop's head and in the perfect hole in front of the left fielder's position.

"Yes!" I called out with a fist pump.

"Oh my, is that some excitement Gareki?"

I jumped before picking out a small blond.

"My... brother just hit..." I mumbled before turning away, slightly embarrassed with my outburst.

Tskumo giggled before Yogi popped out of nowhere.

"Ah! Gareki! Thanks for the help last night, take this as a thanks!" The energetic blond stated before tossing a coke in my direction.

I caught it before nodding.

"Thanks, It's appreciated." I stated before setting it down beside me.

I wasn't going to open it just yet, lest it explode all over me. Yotaka was fist pumping from first base, waiting for me to mimic the action, to which of course I complied.

 _Nice hit._

Yogi rose a brow and I shrugged.

"I thought you would be emotionally stunted from yesterday." He murmured in my ear before smirking playfully.

"Oh har har." I laughed monotonously while he chuckle, humour in tacked.

Just as the inning ended, the cheerleaders started a cheer for defense. Tsubame jumped around, singing along with the group. I never understood the choreography of cheerleading, but hey, if it made her happy, then so be it.

"I didn't think you'd ever come to these sort of things." Yogi said, getting comfortable next to me in the stands.

"I'm trying to show support for the twins. Maybe then I wouldn't be viewed as such a bastard." I said before shrugging.

"Sure... You keep thinking that." Yogi said, leaning away from me.

I punched his shoulder playfully, smirk painting my lips as he laughed.

"You're such a pain in the ass." I said while chuckling slightly.

"Oh my, twice in less than ten minutes." Tskumo stated with a fake gasp.

"Unlike many people seem to think, I'm human guys." I said before rolling my eyes while the other two laughed.

The game ended with a score of 5-0 for Yotaka's team. The cheerleading team performed a small number to celebrate the win as the crown dissipated.

I waited as the twins celebrated the win with the respective groups. Yogi and Tskumo had waved goodbye a little while back, telling me to congratulate both twins for the game and spectacular show.

"Gareki!" Tsubame came bounding towards the school's entrance, cheerleading bag bouncing off her back. "How was my show?! Was it awesome?!" her voice jumped with excitement.

"I thought it was good. Tskumo told me to tell you she enjoyed it."

Tsubame's eyes brightened at my words.

"The vice-president came to see the game?!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yogi came to." I added with a shrug.

"That's so cool! I would have been so nervous had I'd known." She said, pushing a hand against her chest.

"Had you'd known what?" Yotaka asked, stopping next to his twin sister.

"Yotaka! Congrats." Tsubame said, smiling happily.

"Thanks." He answered, small smile in place.

"Did you know that the prez and vice-prez came to the game today?!" Tsubame asked.

"They're normal people guys..." I said while shaking my head.

"It's nice of them to show interest in some of the clubs." Yotaka said with a small shrug. "But yes, I saw them take a seat with Gareki." He added.

"You sat with them!?" Tsubame exclaimed.

"You're making them seem like celebrities, Tsubame." I said before sighing.

"I mean, they practically are." She said before pouting. "I bet you're gonna get popular soon too... Just today there was a girl in my class talking about 'the new hot guy that works with the prez'." Tsubame said before pouting.

I chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry, as I become famous, I won't forget those who are important to me." I said, joking around.

"Whatever." Tsubame said before pouting.

Both Yotaka and I shared a laugh before we made our way home.

The three of us walked into the entrance way, taking our shoes off before heading to our rooms.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour!" Tsubaki called.

"Ok!" Both twins answered before I shut my door.

I dumped my bag on my desk chair before going over to my bed and collapsing. The thought of taking a nap was compelling, but Tsubaki said that dinner would be done within a half an hour.

"Ugh..." I groaned in discontent into my pillow.

The twins spent the duration of dinner speaking about their individual sport event.

Meiga smirked down the table, towards myself and I instantly knew nothing good would come from it.

"And what have you accomplished Gareki?" He asked sweetly.

He was trying to make me look unaccomplished next to the twins... well whatever.

"Gareki was able to call the pitchers before they came in." Yotaka stated.

"He's made his way onto the student council." Tsubame added.

"I'm glad he's making friends." Tsubaki said before smiling happily.

Meiga frowned as the twins and Tsubaki came to my rescue. I didn't bother hiding the smirk that painted itself across my lips.

 _Point to Gareki._


	12. Chapter 12: This is Different

**I cant figure out how to bloody well space point of views out in my other fanfic cause the damn site keeps deleting my spacers ._.**

 **Anyways...**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Please review**

 **Thanks**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 12: This is Different**

I stretched my arms above my head, grimacing slightly when my spine popped from stiffness. I then threw my legs over the edge of the bed before standing. Changing, I grabbed my bag and made my way towards the kitchen.

Tsubaki had gone into work early today, which meant I had to cook for myself. It wasn't that I wasn't able, I just liked her cooking better.

Making my way to the pantry, I grabbed the bread and then popped it into the toaster.

"Ugh. Coffee... Start Coffee..." A voice growled.

Meiga walked into the kitchen in a bath robe, hair sticking out in every way possible. I hid the smirk that threatened to paint itself across my lips as I made my way towards the coffee machine and pressed the on button. I had half a mind to poison the morning drink, though the thought of seeing Tsubaki cry was enough to keep that plan a mere thought.

"Move brat!" Meiga murmured as he pushed passed me, more aggressive than necessary and he rammed his shoulder into mine.

"Ah... Good morning to you too Meiga." I muttered before grabbing my toast and sitting at the table.

"What was that?" Meiga asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I said good morning."

"You better watch yourself Gareki."

"All I said was good morning..." I said before sighing.

Meiga slammed his palms against the counter.

"Gareki... So help me god, if you talk back to me once more..."

"You'll what? Bruise my other wrist Meiga?" I asked, my brow twitching. "Or maybe you'll hit me this time? Somewhere I can't hide? I wonder how that would bode with Tsubaki?"

I instantly felt like shit for using Tsubaki as a threat. Not because of Meiga's face in the slightest, but because I knew that if she ever found out that Meiga did hurt me, she'd be devastated.

"I have to go to school..." I muttered before grabbing my bag, leaving my toast forgotten.

"Good morning Gareki!" Nai called, coming running out of nowhere.

I had just set foot onto school property when he had popped out.

"Morning Nai." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his features falling somewhat.

"Huh?"

How had he noticed?  
"You sound sad." Nai said before frowning.

"I'm fine, honestly." I said before smiling.

"If you say so." Nai said before pouting somewhat.

Jeez... This kid. I ruffled his hair somewhat, pushing past my Meiga induced shitty mood.

"Did you enjoy your dinner with Karoku?" I asked.

"Oh! It was so yummy!" Nai stated before going off on a rant about the restaurant and how good the food was.

I smiled, nodding when needed, to show him that I was actually listening, as we made our way into the building.

"Ah, good morning you two." Tskumo said, smiling softly.

"Tskumo!" Nai exclaimed excitedly.

"We have a meeting this afternoon, some clubs want us to discuss other means of fundraising." The blonde stated.

Both Nai and I nodded at her words before waving as she left.

"I have to head to class, see you at club after school!" Nai called before running off as well.

I didn't think math could get any more difficult at this point. Numbers, letters, shapes, lines, shapes on graphs... honestly... I wanted to go back to when two plus two equaled four and you didn't have to calculate the average slope line to know that.

After math came English. The teacher was blabbing on about how Shakespeare was the grace of all English and I couldn't bring myself to focus.

When my day finally came to an end, I dragged myself down to the council room a little earlier than needed. Taking Yogi's advice, I didn't knock and simply let myself into the room.

A quick glance around showed me that I was the second one here. Yogi lay sprawled out on the couch, sleeping peacefully. My stomach decided to set fireworks off at the sight of the student council president sleeping so unguarded like. I could only guess as to why.

I closed the door behind my gently before setting my bag down beside the desk I usually sat at while helping out with council work and made my way towards Yogi's desk. Papers lay sprawled out, though it was easy enough to decipher what was what.

 _Club bake sale funds, additional club fundraising ideas, cafeteria suggestions, complaints._

I rose my brow at the last sheet I laid eyes on.

Reading through it, I could only snort.

 _"_ _my homework is too hard!"_

 _"_ _The guys' washroom needs to be cleaned more often!" Oh... I agree with this one._

 _"_ _They should sell fries in the caf!"_

Some of the stuff was ridiculous, I had never imagined it was the student council who dealt with these sorts of things.

"Snooping around?" Came a rough voice.

"Not really." I answered after having turned towards Yogi.

The student council president rubbed his hands over his face before sighing.

"Haven't been sleeping?" I asked as I walked towards the couch.

"Mh... One of the kids has been keeping me up." He mumbled before smiling.

"You have siblings?" I inclined my head somewhat, intrigued.

"Many of them." Yogi said before shrugging.

"Oh, how many?" I tried to keep the casual conversation going.

"With Tommy... nine?" He said before smiling.

"What?..." I asked, shock taking over my features.

I was completely taken by surprise.

"There were 12 of us at one point, but the twins found themselves a home, I was pretty happy for them." Yogi said, smile growing

I inclined my head slightly, as if asking for more information.

"Ah, I never did tell you eh? I didn't really mean to hide it or anything..." Yogi said. "I live in an orphanage."

My eyes widened a fraction at the news.

"But you... always look so damn happy." I murmured, not intending for it to be out loud.

"Am I suppose to be miserable forever?" Yogi asked before chucking. "I'd rather be with the little ones that look up at me like I'm the world than with parents who look down at me like I was the worst mistake of their life." He said before shrugging.

I, for some unknown reason, felt the need to reach towards Yogi and pull him into a hug. Of course I held myself back, what kind of idiot would act on that damn impulse.

"Wow, so, you like having so many little ones running around then?" I asked.

"Yea, I mean, it's hard work, but I help Erica out when I can. I usually play with the kids when she needs to clean and stuff." Yogi said before shrugging.

"Sounds... kinda nice." I said, small smile forming.

"I guess so, it's never dull moment, that's for sure." Yogi said before chuckling.

"No kidding. So what's been keeping you up at night?"

"We've got a new addition to the family. His name's Tommy. He doesn't... He's had it rough..." Yogi said before sighing. "Sometimes I get ripped from sleep because I can hear him screaming a couple rooms down... Erica usually steps foot in the hallway just as I'm about to go into his room. I send her a smile and she just offers a gentle one in return before leaning against the wall... I'm starting to make leeway with him... but I don't think he likes trusting others..."

"Sounds rough." I mumbled.

"Not all of us don't remember the people that gave birth to us... Some of us are unfortunate enough to have made bonds with these people before were given up." Yogi said before sighing.

"Did you nap long?" I asked.

"Maybe forty minutes." Yogi stated as he glanced at the clock.

Just as he did so, Tskumo and Nai walked in.

"Good afternoon boys." Tskumo said with a small smile.

"Meeting time!" Nai called enthusiastically.


	13. Chapter 13: Fundraising

**MERRY CHRISTMAS :D**

 **also, if you're up for it, I have a MiyuSawa/ KuraHaru fanfic that's up with 4 chapters so far.**

 **The content for the Diamond no Ace story is very heavy, so i'll say it now, it holds many triggering moments; It revolves around depression and self harm.**

 **I just realized how unfestive that was ^ My bad.**

 **Still wishing my many readers a Merry Christmas and will be back with a chapter on New Years Eve :P**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 13: Fundraising**

It's rather entertaining to hold the power to say yes or no to a club. No, I haven't gone insane with power of whatever it is that people say when people are overly content with power; plus, we have to have a reason behind each of our answers, I'm just saying; it's entertaining.

"So, Any ideas for different fundraising plans?" Yogi asked casually.

"I was thinking... car wash?" I suggested before leaning back into my seat.

"Yes, I was going to suggest the same thing." Tskumo said with a small nod.

"A craft fair!" Nai said with excitement.

"Uh... That would have to mean that the club members would have to know how to make something worth selling..." I mumbled.

Nai sat back down with a frown.

"No no... Gareki's right, clubs want a simple way to raise a few bucks for their clubs."

"Bagging at a grocery store?" Tskumo suggested.

"Yea, that's a good one." Yogi said as he jotted down our ideas.

Tskumo left with a wave, Nai right behind her as he apparently had another dinner date with this Karoku character.

"I can't be late! Karoku would worry!" The petite boy had exclaimed before leaving the room and letting the door fall shut.

"Hey, something's been bugging me." I said, turning to look at Yogi.

"Hm, what's up?"

"You said there were nine of you after the twins left, twelve before that, the numbers don't add up." I said before shrugging.

"Oh, math major." Yogi teased.

I leant on my desk as I waited for an answer.

"We had a dog for a little while." Yogi said with a small smile. "Erica told the kids that he had ran away... Someone had hit him with a car." Yogi sighed as he gathered the fruits of our efforts and stacked them together.

"Damn.. Sorry."

 _I keep hitting pretty sensitive buttons..._

"Nah, it's fine, I'm surprised you picked up on it." Yogi said before laughing. "Other than Tskumo, you're the first to do the math. Isn't that pretty comical?" The blond said before continuing to chuckle.

"Wanna.. get dinner?"

I have no idea what in the hell compelled me to ask that. Yogi seemed just as surprised as I did after the words were out of my mouth.

"Uh... yea, sure, why not?" The student council president said before smiling.

I shot Tsubame a quick text to tell her I was getting dinner with a friend and that she shouldn't make too much food. I got a quick reply from her.

'Okie Dokie! Be safe!'

A small smile graced my lips as I packed up my bag.

Time elapsed and Yogi and I found ourselves just roaming town to find a simple place to eat.

"So, what do you feel like eating?"

"Donno, though I'd appreciate it if we could stick to the cheap side of the scale." I replied with a small smile.

I had yet to land a job, so the only money income I had was the stuff Tsubaki gave me for my birthday and stuff like that. I never really go out, so that stuff stayed untouched for the most.

"Yea, same." Yogi replied with a chuckle. "Hey, sorry, I really gotta use the washroom, two seconds kay?" The blond said with an embarrassed smile.

"No problem, I'll wait out here." I said before leaning up on the wall.

We had stopped outside a grocery store. Yogi nodded before making his way inside.

"I'll be right out, seriously, sorry."

"It's fine. Take your time." I said before waving him off.

I shut my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest as I waited for Yogi to get back from the bathroom when I heard the doors open. I opened my eyes and made to push off the wall when I realized that the person that walked out of the grocery store was one of the last persons I wanted to see.

 _Hah... really?_

I thought as I looked up. Of course, said person laid eyes on me and paused mid step before a look of annoyance crossed his features.

 _Me too bud... Me too._

Of course, I didn't expect him to actually walk towards me a start a conversation... or was it better known as angry rant?

"I thought I made myself pretty damn clear kid."

"Good evening to you too Karoku." I said before sighing.

"Are you being smart with me?" The blue haired male said, clenching his grocery bags tighter.

"I believe most people call it a polite greeting." I offered with a shrug of my shoulder.

Honestly, I think I rose his anger level at least five notches with that one.

"I told you to stay away from Nai." Karoku growled.

I leveled Karoku with a cold glare.

"The whole fucking time during our dinner, do you know what our conversational matter was?!" Karoku growled. "Some pompous asshole that's trying to blight my defenceless Nai!"

"Wow, I thought I was pretty polite with you." I said before huffing. "Where did you get your shitty manners?" I asked, not in the mood to play nice anymore.

"You're pushing your luck here kid." Karoku said as he took a step towards me.

I instantly tensed when I felt an arm wrap itself around my neck.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Who the hell are you?" Karoku growled.

I turned towards Yogi with a small glare. I didn't need to be protected, what the hell was he doing?

"Man... It would really suck if I accidently hit the call button with 9-1-1 on my phone eh?" Yogi drawled.

Karoku smirked at the blond.

"On what charges blondie, I haven't done anything yet."

"I'm sure I can make a very compelling argument towards harassment and threat." Yogi said, his purple eyes darkening with an emotion I couldn't identify.

Apparently Karoku was threatened because he huffed and turned on his heels, mumbling something about how he didn't have time to play with kids.

I shook my head before shaking Yogi's arm off.

"I didn't need you to do that." I muttered before clenching my jaw.

I could deal with my own problems. He shouldn't have stepped in. What would have happened if Karoku had actually gone off his rocker and hurt Yogi? My stomach twisted in an unhappy matter as these thoughts floated around my head.

"Damn it..." I muttered.

"Hey.. Who the hell was that guy?"

I looked up to see Yogi with a fairly lethal look.

"He's... Just some guy." I muttered before beginning to walk away.

"You're full of shit, you obviously know him." Yogi said as he fell into step beside me. "Oi, that wasn't the asshole that put that bruise on your wrist was it? I'm gonna kick his ass." The blond growled.

"No. It wasn't him. Unfortunately I have more than one asshole to deal with in life." I mumbled as I continued to walk.

Yogi glanced at me and sighed.

"You can rely on others.. You know that right?" He asked.

"I don't need you to step into my business Yogi." I said, turning a glare towards the boy.

"You're an idiot." Yogi said through clenched teeth. "The fuck? You don't need anyone? You're so full of shit. You want to be alone for the rest of your life?"

I flinched at his words. Each sentence felt like a punch to the gut.

 _Alone for the rest of my life?... No... I don't want that.._

"How the hell am I suppose to trust you if you don't even trust me? What the fuck is the point?" Yogi growled, clearly upset. "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going home." He added before quickening his steps.

My eyes widened somewhat as I watched him leave. My stomach clenched uncomfortably.

"Yogi! Wait!" I heard my voice cry out.

 _What? Was that me?_

But even as I called out, the angry blond ignored me.

"Yogi! Common!" I called yet again.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?.._

Yogi continued to ignore me and walk, slowly disappearing into the crowd of people who kept sending me looks of mixed pity and confusion.

 _Damn it Yogi!_

I took off into a sprint, running after the blond.

 _Why is it that you can work me up with simple words? I never let words bug me as much as yours do. Why does it hurt more when it's from you?_

Slowly, Yogi's back became closer and closer.

"Can you slow down?" I asked, my voice heavy while I ran.

He was ignoring me, and somehow, that hurt more than the words from before.

"Yogi! Common, slow down!" I called.

I reached out for his arm but someone bumped into me, stopping me mid stride. I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I landed on my ass. I coughed as I tried to bring back the oxygen that had been sucked from me.

"Damn it, look where you're going. Damn kids." Someone hissed before leaving me alone on the ground.

 _Fuck you too._

I pushed myself up before scanning the crowd for the blond idiot I was chasing moments ago.

"Yogi?!" I called.

No one turned around and that kinda made me nervous. I was in the middle of the city alone. I didn't know this city at all.

 _How the fuck do I get home?_

"Yogi? Common..." I muttered, eyes reading each face that passed by.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to text Tsubaki that I was lost when someone bumped into me and knocked it from my hands.

 _Are you serious?!_

"Sorry." Came a mumbled before the crowd continued.

I bent down and picked up my phone. I tried to turn it on but a red battery sign showed up on the screen, indicating that my phone was dead.

"Where the fuck am I?..."

I glanced around me, taking in my surroundings slowly.

"What the fuck do I do now?..."


	14. Chapter 14: Faces

**HAPPY NEW YEAR :D**

 **There's a party going on and im in my basement frantically trying to upload this chapter cause I waited until the last minute to write it (AKA two minutes before I'm posting it :] yea... I know...**

 **ANYWAYS.**

 **ENJOY.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 14: Faces**

Lights from street lamps and cars alike were jumping around me as I made my way down the street. I was so lost. There, I admit it. So very lost. With a sigh, I decided that finding someone with a phone would be my next plan of action.

I approached a mid age woman, walking with her son's hand in hers. I saw her smiling and speaking amicably with her son and figured that approaching her out of most people would probably be my best bet.

"Good evening." I offered with a small forced smile.

Honestly, I'm not irked by the fact that she totally tensed up and none too discreetly shoved her son behind her. Nope, not at all.

"I was wondering if you had a phone I could borrow?" I continued.

The woman before me literally did a once over of my body before shaking her head.

"I don't have one." She said, her voice holding a pseudo calm.

I would have simply believed her if it weren't for the chime that went off at that exact moment. My eyes fell to her jacket pocket before they lifted to her eyes.

"You know. I just wanted to call home." I said before walking past her and making my way down the road.

People always preach about how we've become so accepting and blah blah blah, but honestly, we're not really that accepting; we just keep more stuff to ourselves. We judge people everywhere we go. It's ridiculous at this point. I don't look like the nicest guy, but I have morals. Jumping a lady and her son? I like to think I'm way better than that.

I shoved my hands into my coat pockets, looking for someone else that wouldn't think I was trying to jump them.

Of course, my luck plummeted when a car pulled up next to me and the window rolled down.

"Get in the car." The voice demanded.

I knew that voice all too well. My choices were pretty scarce; I could continue, probably to no avail, to search for someone who won't think I'm gonna steal their phone and they believe I just want to call home, or, I could get into the car with Meiga.

"Thanks…" I grumbled as I pulled the back driver side's door open and let myself into his car.

"Where the hell have you been? Tsubaki has been trying to call you all night." Meiga said as he made his way home.

"Phone died." I said with a sigh.

"Do you just not give a shit? Tsubaki is sitting at home freaking out because her stray went missing." Meiga growled.

I caught his glare in the review mirror and chose to ignore it by looking out the window.

"Excuse me, I'm talking to you."

"I get it Meiga, I apologize that you had to leave the living room to pick me up." I said before rolling my eyes.

"Fucking ungrateful brat is what you are Gareki." Meiga stated as he drove.

Yup, that's me. Because, sitting in this car with you right now, god I should count my blessings.

1- There's an asshole in the car, and it's not me.

2- He's angrily cursing me

3- His voice is driving me insane.

4- He can't understand that my hate for him probably out weights the hate he feels for me.

5- Honestly… This list can keep going

"Are you ignoring me?" Meiga demanded.

"I'm trying." I huffed.

I felt my weight being pulled towards the front as Meiga slammed on the breaks before his face was inches from my own.

"Listen, and listen good brat. You better start showing me some more goddamn respect or I'm gonna kick you out of this car." Meiga snapped.

I locked eyes with his heated glare before nodding slowly. There was no way I could walk home, and from the night's earlier searching, nobody was willing to help me out either. So… Car ride with Meiga it is. Yay… ecstatic.

The rest of the ride was quiet on the way home. I got out of the car as fast as I could, trying to get into the house so that I could escape any more time spent alone with Tsubaki's crazed other half.

"Gareki! I was so worried!" Tsubaki cried, throwing her arms around me as soon as I had opened the door. "I tried calling a million times! Where have you been!?"

I tensed at the berating of her words.

"Sorry, my phone died… I got lost." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed with the situation.

"What about your friend? You said you were going out?" Tsubaki pressed, worry still present in her eyes as she pulled away.

"Uh. He had to leave early. Something came up." I said with a forced smile. "I thought I knew my way home alone. Sorry." I said.

Tsubaki sighed heavily before a smile graced her lips.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're ok. Thank god nothing happened." She muttered under her breath before pulling me into her arms again. "Don't ever do that again ok? Scared me half to death, I'm pretty sure I aged at least three years in the last hour." She said before chuckling half-heartedly.

I offered a sheepish smile before turning to the kitchen.

"So.. Any left overs?" I asked quietly.

"Didn't you go out for dinner?"

Yogi and I kinda had a misunderstanding and dinner didn't happen. That didn't sound like something that I could explain easily.

"I'm still a little hungry."

I decided that a white lie was probably easier than the truth at this point. I really didn't want to explain the whole Karoku incident to her at this point either, much less than what happened between Yogi and I.

The next morning I came upon Tsubaki making breakfast as per usual when she didn't work the early shift.

"Tsubame and Yotaka both had early morning practices. I'm glad they're fitting in with their groups. You too right? You have your student council right? How about this Nai character that Tsubame keeps telling me about hm? I've heard he's quite the adorable boy." Tsubaki chattered as she placed a plate of food in front of me.

"Thanks." I said before picking up a fork.

"Are you staying after school today?" Tsubaki as with raised eyebrow.

"I donno yet, I usually find out about meetings the day of. I'll let you know right away." I offered before taking a bite. "It's good, like always."

Tsubaki giggled at the compliment before ruffling my hair enthusiastically.

"As long as you let me know what's going on, I'm happy." She said before working on putting a plate together for Meiga.

I finished up breakfast before fixing myself some lunch and packing it into my bag.

"Have a good day." I said while heading towards the door.

"Don't work too hard." Tsubaki answered with before her laughter filled the kitchen and a smile painted itself across my features.

I met Nai as I was walking to school. He had bounded over to me, excited as ever. Of course, I had no idea why he was so happy, though it kinda made me nervous. I just had a feeling that my morning was just gonna get a lot more… heavy.

"Morning Gareki!" Nai greeted.

"Hey Nai. How was dinner last night?" I asked with a small smile.

"It was good, though Karoku seemed to be in a pretty bad mood." Nai said, a calculative expression taking over his features.

"Did he now? I wonder why.." I mumbled, trying to hide a small smirk.

"That aside, I have good news!" Nai exclaimed.

"Oh?"

Here it comes, that feeling that something's gonna go… very wrong.

"Karoku wanted me to invite you over for dinner!"

Woop, there it is.

"Can I invite Yogi?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them and even my eyes widened.

Nai cocked his head slightly, surprised at my outburst. Yea, me too. It was stupid to ask anyways, Yogi's upset at me.

"I don't see it as being a problem." Nai said before shrugging.

"Is it tonight?"

"That's what Karoku said."

I smiled before bringing my phone out as sending Tsubaki a quick text.

'Plans sure do happen quick. Nai want's me over for dinner, is that ok?'

I hit the send button before we made our way towards school.

Lunch rolled around pretty quickly, I was lost in thoughts for the most of my day. Why would Karoku want me over for dinner? Did he just want to make my night a living hell?...

I made my way towards the student council room, wanting a quiet place to eat. I opened the door to see a certain blonde working under a desk lamp.

"Lots of work today?..." I ventured, somewhat nervous after last night's blow up.

"Sort of." Yogi mumbled as I stood in the door way.

"I'll just go somewhere else to eat. Sorry for interrupting." I said.

"Gareki, you can come in." Yogi said as I began to pull the door closed.

"Thanks…" I mumbled as I set my lunch at the desk I usually sat at and pulled the chair back to sit.

"I overreacted last night. I'm sorry."

I snapped my direction towards the student president before cocking my head.

"I got really angry at the thought of that guy hurting you that I lost the rational side of myself. I was an ass, I'm sorry."

The longer I listened the more I sorta felt like an ass myself.

"It's fine.." I mumbled as I opened my lunch.

"Not really. I mean, you and I both have enough shit to deal with already, no need for me to add to your problems." Yogi said before looking up with a small smile.

"I have a proposition." I stated, looking back at the taller boy.

Yogi cocked his head in questioning.

"Come have dinner with Nai and I. you know that guy from last night? I could use some back up." I said before a sly smirk made its way across my lips.


	15. Chapter 15: Dinner Date Anew

**Sorry this is so late ._.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **as always, thanks for the reviews!**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 15: Dinner Date Anew**

"Look, I know I agreed to this and all, and I'm totally not backing out on you or anything, but why would you go to dinner when you know this guy doesn't like you?"

Yogi and I were overlooking some paper work in the student council work, spending our after school hours for the greater good and all that.

"I have to show him I'm no push over." I said with a nonchalant shrug.

Ok. I lied, Yogi was overlooking paper work, I was sitting on my desk anticipating what was probably gonna be the worse dinner of life.

"I'm pretty sure he's already got that image." Yogi said with a sigh.

Nah, scratch that, dinner with Meiga every night beats this easily.

"Yea, but if I don't show up, it's like he won." I replied with before huffing.

"It's not 'like' he's won, he would have." Yogi said with a small roll of the eyes.

"I'm super hungry, I hope he can at least cook. From what Nai's told me, I'm hoping that he doesn't disappoint."

"Let's hope he doesn't poison you." Yogi said with much too much of an innocent smile.

That was when my phone rang. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out, taping the 'answer call' button before pressing the device to my ear.

"Hey Nai."

"Ah! Gareki! Dinner will be ready really soon! Are you and Yogi still coming?" The shorter boy asked.

 _He's as excited as ever._

"Yea, we're on our way." I replied with, holding much less enthusiasm then Nai had belted.

Yogi rose a brow at me before setting his papers down and packing his bag up, muttering something along the lines of 'The things I do for you'.

"See you soon! I'm so excited!" Nai exclaimed before the line went dead.

I pocketed the phone before shouldering my bag and heading to the door, Yogi right on my heels.

"Look, I'm not saying it's going to be terrible, I'm just saying that It's probably gonna be… a silent world war in there. I mean, that guy really didn't seem to like you."

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock. Can you at least pretend you like the guy, I don't want to upset Nai." I said as we knocked on the door.

"Oh my. Is this emotions I'm seeing from you?" Yogi asked with a mock gasp.

I rolled my eyes at the blonde's terrible acting.

"Please don't start crying, my quota is one breakdown a week and I donno if I can deal with more." Yogi said before showing a mocking smirk.

"I'm gonna punch you in the face." I said with a much too sincere smile.

The door was pulled open as Yogi began to chuckle.

"Good evening boys. Do come in."

Did I miss the cold glare sent my way when Karuko open the door? Nope. Did I care? Nope. Did I enjoy the way he seethed with Nai jumped outta nowhere and gave me a hug? You bet your ass I did.

Karoku lead both Yogi and I to the kitchen when we pulled our shoes off. The meal was already laid out on the table, and I had to admit, it smelt amazing. Karoku had gone all out, making all of us steak for dinner.

"You're sitting next to me Gareki!" Nai exclaimed excitedly. "And Yogi is on your other side!" The snow haired boy exclaimed.

I gave him a small smile before taking my seat, Yogi following shortly after.

"Thank you for the dinner invite Karoku. It looks amazing." I offered with a sincere.

I swear it held no smugness. None at all.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yogi covering up a snort of laughter before he too gave Karoku a genuine smile.

"Yes, thanks for having us." He said.

"Enough with the formalities boys." Karuko stated, smile painting itself across his features. "We should eat before it gets cold."

Everyone started to eat after Karoku had spoken. My mouth was literally watering with anticipation as I lifted the first piece of steak to it. But then I caught the smirk on Karoku's lips as he watched me plop the piece in my mouth. I was at first slightly confused, but then I bit into the steak and realized just why this asshole was so smug.

The steak was thawed out, raw on the inside. I glanced down at my plate, putting a mask on my features as I analyzed my food. The outside was cooked, but the inside was bleeding. I get that steak cooked rare could be a delicacy, but something tells me that that wasn't what Karoku had in mind when he was making our food.

I finished the piece in my mouth, forcing myself to swallow before picking my fork back up and focusing on the mashed potatoes on my plate.

Karoku had turned to converse with both Nai and Yogi about school, purposely leaving me out of the conversation. I didn't mind much, though Yogi did try to include me in some of their conversational matter.

It was about half way through the meal that Karoku decided to get a kick out of my situation.

"Oh, Gareki, you're not eating the steak? Are you a vegetarian?" He asked, fake concern crossing his features.

"No, I'm not a vegetarian. I actually just had a really big lunch and I'm not all that hungry." I said with a small smile. "It's very good though.

The look of mild surprise that crossed the older boy's face was rather amusing. Yogi leaned over my shoulder glancing at my plate before a soft 'oh' passed through his lips. Only I was able to hear the word he'd muttered under his breath.

"Hey, Gareki? Can I have half, mines a little over cooked, I'll trade ya." The blonde said with a smile.

I widened my eyes a fraction before I watched Yogi cut though the remaining bit of his steak, stab a fork into it, plopped it on my plate and then take some of my non edible steak.

"Try it! It's got amazing seasoning." He said happily.

Get this, he started eating the food he took off my plate. I simply watched him eat a while before my stomach reminded me just how hungry I actually was.

"Oh, you are hungry!" Nai exclaimed with a smile.

"Looks like I made room." I replied with a small smile.

I would like to inform that Karoku's smug smirk was gone.

I cut into the steak Yogi had given me and plopped the piece into my mouth.

"Oh my god, this is amazing." I said in absolute aw.

"Yea! Karoku is a really good cook." Nai stated proudly.

The rest of the night progressed well, and then it was time to head home.

"Thanks for the meal, it was delicious." I said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure boy. Get home safe now." Karoku said before shutting the door.

I turned towards Yogi and rose a brow.

"What?" The blond asked with a cock of his head.

"What if it was poisoned?" I asked with fake incredibility before chuckling.

"You're welcome." Yogi stated with a roll of his eyes.

The two of us started making our way to my place, Yogi had insisted on walking me home.

"I get that you noticed it was raw, and sharing really saved me, I was seriously hungry, but why did you go as far as to actually eat what you took off my plate?" I asked as we walked.

"To prove a point I suppose." Yogi said before shrugging.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. You remember when I talked about home, and Erica?"

"The lady that takes care of you?" I asked, making the connection.

"Yea, she likes to experiment. No offense to her, but I'm used to eating some pretty crummy food. So, it was no big deal." Yogi said before shrugging.

"I'm pretty sure you can get sick…" I said with a small frown.

"Nah. I've had much worse." Yogi said before sticking his tongue out. "Anyways, I'd call tonight our win." He said before smirking.

"All thanks to you." I said with a small smirk of my own.

"I wasn't gonna take all the credit, but if you insist." Yogi said with a dramatic sigh.

"Still willing to punch you." I said while raising a brow.

"And ruin these looks? You wouldn't dare!" Yogi exclaimed with fake horror.

"You're such a girl."

"Are you calling me pretty?" Yogi asked.

"I-" I stumbled over my words slightly after Yogi spoke. "Uh…"

We spent the rest of the walk with Yogi teasing me about my blush and me telling him that he was gonna get punched if he didn't stop soon.


	16. Chapter 16: Complications

**Hey there :D**

 **I have no idea how this will end so have fun with this fairly bumpy ride.**

 **I'm gonna be honest, I donno what's gonna happen until the day I have to post a new chapter XD**

 **I know, it's pretty bad, but I write better when it's spur of the moment.**

 **I've been lacking in motivation to write this fic, I've been pouring my soul into my MIYUSAWA ._.**

 **BEFORE ANYONE FREAKS OUT, I'm still continuing this until it's come to a close.**

 **Like always,**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 16: Complications**

Look, I like to give off the impression that I'm a heartless bastard, it usually keeps me from being approached by people I don't want to deal with. So, at the same time, I like to keep the thought of expressing emotions on the down low, but apparently my heart had another idea because it was playing some pretty upbeat tune as I walked to the club room with Yogi.

"Some of the clubs actually picked up on some of the ideas you gave for extra fundraisers." Yogi said with a smile.

 _Maybe I should see a doctor? I donno, this only usually happens when I'm around the student council group. Maybe I'm allergic to them? On second thought… I don't think telling them that I'm allergic to them would be a rather pleasant conversation._

"Hello, this is ground control calling Gareki… Earth to Gareki?.."

I snapped out of my thoughts when Yogi waved his hands in front of my face.

"Hm? Uh, yea." I said, quickly going with whatever came to mind first.

"You liked the steak Karoku made for you?" Yogi rose a brow.

I gave Yogi a puzzled look as we walked into the student council room.

"The piece you gave me was really good." I offered with half a shrug. "What about you, you don't feel sick?"

"No worries, I've had worse." Yogi said with a small peace sign.

"You should stop saying that out loud, people will get the wrong idea." I said, huffing slightly.

"What, that we're walking together cause we're actually friends?" Yogi teased before sitting at his desk.

"Oh yea, that's it." I said while rolling my eyes.

"The school is putting together a fundraiser for the graduates. A movie night in the auditorium." Yogi said, passing a rough outline of a flyer to me.

"Oh, what's the money go towards?"

"Their grad trip obviously." Yogi said while raising a brow.

"What movie are we showing?"

"That's where I was hoping you could help." Yogi said with a smile.

I sighed softly before sitting on his desk.

"What's the target audience?" I asked.

"I'm thinking we should go for families, we'll sell more tickets that way." Yogi said with a nod.

"Are we selling snacks?"

"Each grad class is gonna make baked goods and sell them to grab some more earnings." Yogi said with a nod.

"Sounds like a good idea." I replied with as a nodded my head. "Now, if the target audience is families, we should probably be showing a cartoon, but which one?" I muttered.

"Something new, I don't want people not coming because they've already seen the movie." Yogi muttered before shrugging.

"How about that chipmunk one, it targets families doesn't it?"

"You mean Alvin and The Chipmunks? Oh yea, I'd bring the kids from home." Yogi said with a bright smile.

Someone please tell me how to stop the compulsions going on in my chest, I'm about thirty seconds from thinking it's a huge medical issue.

"Sounds good, all you have to do is confirm it with the principal right?" I deduced before offering a small smile.

"See, this is why I ask you to help." Yogi muttered as he leant back in his chair.

"Hm?"

"Alone, it would have taken me at least an hour to figure this all out, but you're straight to the point, I'd still be agonizing over which film to put on." Yogi said before chuckling.

"Really? It was just a suggestion… The first thing that popped into my head." I said with a small inclination of my head.

"Yea, but I'd be here alone like 'Oh god… Chipmunks or Dinosaurs?!'." Yogi said, throwing his arms in the air.

"You're such a drama queen." I said as I chuckled.

"I'm serious!" Yogi said before laughing himself. "So thanks." He said before standing.

"Where are you heading?"

"Principal's office, to get your ideas approved." He said before opening the door.

"I'll head home than, text me if- wait a second, I don't have your number." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"I'd love to give you a number, but alas, I don't have a phone." Yogi said before showing an apologetic smile.

I immediately felt like an ass. Yogi lived with like twelve other siblings, of course their care taker couldn't afford that many cell phones, let alone cellphone plans.

"Don't worry about it, tell me how it goes tomorrow?" I said before writing my number down on a piece of paper and handing it to him. "In case you need to call me." I said with a small smile before heading down the hall.

I don't know what was going through my mind. I actually never give people my number, it goes against my 'don't want to deal with people' moral. Who knows, I've always been rather lenient with the student council. They have yet to give me reason to doubt that they actually enjoy my company.

Karoku wasn't Nai's fault. I suppose it was a simple case of an over protective parent. Though, I have no idea what Karoku was trying to accomplish with giving me some seriously undercooked steak. Maybe he hopped I'd eat it anyways? Maybe that'd I'd get sick and think better of getting close to Nai?

"Gareki! Are you heading home?!" Came a shrill voice, accompanied by the smile of a thousand suns.

I guess not all plans go the way we want them too. In the end, I'm glad that Yogi tagged along, and I'm glad that Nai is none the wiser about Karoku's intentions that night.

"Yea, you coming?" I called with a small wave.

"Yea! Let's walk home together!" Nai exclaimed as he fell into step beside me. "Why are you so late?"

"I was helping Yogi with some student council work, you?"

"You've gotten pretty close to Yogi hm?" Nai said with a rather innocent looking smile.

"I donno, closer than when we first met, sure?" I said with a small shrug.

Nai simply giggled.

"I stayed to help a classmate with some homework." He then exclaimed.

"That was nice of you, did you let Karoku know?" I asked as we walked out of the building.

"Yea! He's gonna be late today anyways, it's busy at work." Nai explained as we walked.

Nai waved energetically as we parted ways, him heading down his street and myself heading down the main road for a bit more until my street came into view.

Of course I had let Tsubaki know I was staying behind for some student council work so that she wasn't worried.

I pulled the door open and the smell of dinner wafted to my nose. Kicking my shoes off, I went to chuck my bag into my room before heading to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table, Tsubame going on about some new cheerleading number.

"Hey guys?" I said as I got a plate to fill it with food.

"Welcome home." Tsubaki said with a pleasant smile.

"Hey." Yotaka answered before going back to his meal.

"Nice of you to join us." Meiga said, his voice rather snide.

I decided to ignore him in favor of taking my seat and beginning to eat, listening as Tsubame went on about her cheer squad.

"Hey, catch for me after dinner?" Yotaka asked without looking up from his plate.

I hadn't put my catcher's equipment on for a really long time, so the request was rather out of the blue.

"That was outta nowhere." Tsubame stated with a raised brow.

"I want to test something new." Her brother answered with a shrug.

"I haven't caught for a really long time." I reminded him.

"It's only been 2 years." Yotaka said with a huff.

"He can't keep up with a protégé Yotaka." Meiga sneered.

"I can warm you up, and it won't be too long, I promise." Yotaka said, ignoring Meiga's jab.

I could see the small smile on Tsubaki's lips as Yotaka asked.

"Is it a game changer?" I asked with a sigh.

"If it works, I guarantee it can score us an advantage in the upcoming tournament." Yotaka said with a rather strong blaze of motivation.


	17. Chapter 17: Baseball Hearts

**Look at me posting before midnight ;) so proud.**

 **I've started back with school now so my fanfics might become second priority**

 **NO WORRIES, do not fret :D**

 **If I don't post during the week, you can be sure the new chapters will go up either friday or Saturday.**

 **as always, thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 17: baseball hearts**

Yotaka was standing behind me as I shuffled around my closet for my old baseball bag. I was certain none of my catcher's equipment was way too small after two years of no use. At least I was hoping I had grown out of it over the past two years.

"Meiga's such an ass."

I glanced over my shoulder with a raised brow as Yotaka spoke.

"I mean, what the hell's his issue? Why does he treat you like a piece of garbage? What about me and Tsubame? Why are we ok?" Yotaka shot off.

"Keep your voice down, you don't need to give him a reason to hate you." I said as I pulled my bag out of the closet.

"Are you kidding me? If I could take on some of the slack, I'd gladly do that." Yotaka huffed.

"I don't need you to do that, just focus on baseball." I said as I opened my bag.

I rolled my nose at the stench of stale sweat and used cleats before pulling my catcher's mitt from the bottom.

"I don't get it… You take on his shitty attitude for no reason." Yotaka grumbled and I fit my fingers into the stiff leather.

 _Is that how it seems? Call me stupid, but I can't bear to see Tsubaki cry and be the reason for it._

"Common, I got stuff to do so I can't practice for long." I said as I made my way pass my brother and into the hallway.

"So. Who taught you this?" I said as I stood and tossed the baseball back at Yotaka.

"Self-taught." He beamed proudly.

"Needs a little tweaking, but it's a great cutter ball. It'll be useful as soon as you get a sharper curve to it." I analysed before rolling my shoulder.

My knees were sore from bending down to catch, a process in which I hadn't trained for in two year, which made it a rather uncomfortable feat.

"Let's call it a night? I need my knees to work without the feeling that they're gonna snap off with each step." I stated with a small smirk.

"Yea, just wanted you to take a look." Yotaka said, trailing off somewhat.

"There's something else you want to say." I said, raising an eyebrow.

Yotaka shuffled slightly before letting his gloved hand fall to his side.

"I want you to play on the team."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from him. Me? Play on a team with other people? Are you kidding me? I did it two years ago to keep Tsubaki happy and to prove that socializing with other people that didn't include her and the twins wasn't impossible, just really unlikely. Yotaka must've not thought it was as funny as I did, because he wasn't laughing beside me.

"I don't get what you find so funny." Yotake drawled unhappily.

"You want me to play on the team? Are you kidding me? Your team wouldn't like me anyways." I said before pulling my glove off.

"Your skills would speak for themselves Gareki. You have an amazing eye for baseball."

"Are you trying to butter me up?" I asked with a raised brow.

"No, he's actually right." Tsubame said, bounding up to the both of us.

Tsubame was dressed up, all frilly, hair clips and all.

"You look nice." I offered, to which Tsubame beamed.

"Aw! Thanks!" She said before jumping up and giving me a hug.

"Where are you heading?" Yotaka asked with a raised brow.

"I'm going to a movie." Tsubame sang almost too shrilly.

I suspected that there was more to the story.

"Alone?" Yotaka pressed.

"No silly! Jiki is taking me." She stated happily.

I felt my muscles tensing at the thought of Tsubame going out alone with this guy.

"When did this happen?" I asked, watching as Yotaka's lips fell into a frown.

"Today, I accidentally bumped into him and well this led to that and bam, he asked me out on a date!"

"I don't like it." Both Yotaka and I said at the same time.

Despite our clear stance on the date, Tsubame giggled before hugging the both of us.

"I promise I'll be safe, I have my phone so if anything happens I'll call, ok?" She said before she pulled back. "Ah! I gotta catch the bus, love you guys!" She called before flying down the driveway and heading to the nearest bus stop.

"I'll kill him if he breaks her heart." Yotaka mumbled before turning back towards the house.

"We'll tag team." I said before smirking.

"Hello?..." I asked as I brought my phone to my ear.

The caller ID had pronounced an unknown number on the screen, and yet, unlike most nights were I would have simply scowled at the screen, something compelled me to answer it.

"I'm so happy you answered." The voice breathed into the receiver.

"Yogi?" I asked, surprise flashing across my features.

"Heh, hi?" I could tell he had a sheepish smile on his lips from the way his voice floated through the phone.

"I thought you didn't have a phone." I stated casually.

"I don't have a personal phone, there's one at the orphanage though." He said, equally as casual.

"Right." I said before facepalming. "Is there something you needed me for?" I then followed up with.

"You remember when I told you about my siblings?" Yogi asked.

"Yea, I do."

"Remember how I brought up Tommy?" Yogi said softly, as if to keep other's from hearing.

"The one that's been keeping you up at night?" I asked, leaning back into my desk chair.

"Yea, it has been getting pretty bad, sometimes he wakes up twice a night…" Yogi explained before sighing. "So… I was thinking, maybe I should take him out and do something fun? If he's hurting from the past memories he's holding to himself, than don't you think creating new ones will help?"

"Sure…" I said, not getting why Yogi had called me.

"So there's a small town carnival that's opening tomorrow, it's here for the weekend, and I was wondering, would you like to go with the two of us?.."

My heart was doing that stupid thing where a marching band played its piece against my chest, and I could feel a smile tugging at my lips.

"Sure, I suppose I can spare some time, when were you planning to head out?"

"Tenish?" Yogi asked, his smile decipherable through the phone.

"I'll meet you there?" I asked.

"See you tomorrow." Yogi said.

"Yea, see you then." I said before hanging up.

"Tomorrow morning? I don't see why not." Tsubaki said with a soft smile.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile of my own.

"This Yogi character, you've been spending a lot of time with him as of late." Tsubaki stated with a knowing smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a small incline of my head.

"Oh nothing, that you like his company I suppose." She explained before looking up at the clock. "Tsubame must be having fun on her date, she sent me a text a couple of minutes ago saying that this Jiki guy was taking her out for some food."

"He better treat her right." I stated under my breath.

"Funny." Tsubaki said. "Yotaka said the same thing when I mentioned the same thing earlier. The two of you are rather over protective of your sister."

"This is her first date isn't it? She's probably nervous." I said as I poured myself a glass of water.

"I suppose so." Tsubaki stated.

"I'm not asking for much, but if she comes home in tears, I'm sorry to say that I'll be put behind bars."

Tsubaki sighed.

"If you're gonna do that, at least do it so that they can't find the body." She said before ruffling my hair.


	18. Chapter 18: Karneval

**Sorry for the late chapter!**

 **It took me forever to find the motivation and to think of what to write for this chapter.**

 **Yes, I knew what to write, it was how it write it out I mean.**

 **I'm fairly pleased with the scene with the baseballs _ :P**

 **Thanks for reading and please review**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 18: Karneval**

"I mean, I know carnies are portrayed as not having gone to school and all… but they do know they spelt carnival wrong right?"

Yogi chuckled softly as we stood in line, eying the rather large sign above the ticket booth. Tommy had yet to even make eye contact with me, much less say a word. He actually wouldn't even talk to yogi and, truth be told, it was starting to drive me nuts.

"Three please." Yogi said as our turn came up.

The young girl behind the counter smiled happily as she grabbed three tickets for us.

"That's thirty dollars." She beamed as I handed Yogi a ten.

"Nah, I got this." Yogi tried before I raised a brow.

"I'm paying for my own ticket Yogi." I said before shoving the ten in his hand.

Yogi went to retaliate, though I wouldn't budge, so in the end, I naturally paid for my own ticket.

Both Yogi and I had let Tommy direct the way through the small carnival, or 'Karneval' according to the many signs. Though he didn't speak much, he did crack a few smiles, so I figured we were making progress.

My attention was grabbed as we walked down the carnival game area. Yogi had stopped at a booth with quite a few stuffed animals.

"You want that one?" The blonde asked, Tommy nodded eagerly in return.

"Step right up and earn the chance to win yourself a memorable stuffy for the road! All it takes is one shot! Just five dollars for three shots!" The man called, trying to grab people's attention.

Yogi glanced back at me before shrugging and stepping forward.

"I'll take three shots." Yogi stated, raising his hand.

"Wonderful! This young man has taken the challenge!"

Yogi handed the vendor five dollars before being handed three baseballs in return. I rose my brow before making my way to stand beside Tommy.

"So, I just gotta knock down the three bottles right?" Yogi said before rolling his eyes. "Easy, I got this."

The blond wound up before chucking the ball at the three stacked bottles. The ball went wild, not even close. I could see the blush of embarrassment that cloaked Yogi's cheeks before he chuckled lightly.

"And the first shot!" The game runner stated enthusiastically.

"Just a warm up shot." He said rolling his shoulders.

Needless to say, Yogi didn't knock the bottles over, and he was now twenty dollars in the hole without a stuffy to make up for it. Tommy looked a little dejected as Yogi walked back with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry bud, I think the game is rigged. I couldn't hit them." The blonde said before sighing.

I casted Yogi a side long glance before sighing.

"Which one did you want?" I asked, glancing back at Tommy.

Yogi's younger brother stepped behind Yogi, apparently still very shy around me. He was chewing on his lips before he pointed out a small yellow plushy.

"No problem, just give me a second." I said, rolling my shoulder to loosen it a bit.

"You don't have to waste your money on that Gareki, it's rigged anyways!" Yogi said, waving his hand as if to dismiss the idea.

"I'd like one ball." I said as I walked towards the vendor.

"We have a rather confident contestant over here! He has requested one ball!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as the vendor attracted a crowd.

"That will be two dollars!"

I handed two dollars over to the man before receiving the baseball in return.

"All I have to do is knock the three bottles over to get that stuffed animal right?" I asked, nodding towards the plushy that Tommy had pointed at.

"What confidence! Yes! Just knock the three bottles over and that plushy is yours!" The vendor practically shouted.

"Alright." I said, stepping back to give myself room.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself as I wound up. I could see both Tommy and Yogi out of the corner of my eye as I threw my arm down. As the ball flew, the noisy crowd seemed to dissipate around me.

 _You have an amazing eye for baseball._

A small smirk made its way across my lips as the sound of tumbling bottles made itself clear.

Tommy was clutching the yellow stuffy I had won him, a rather large smile now present as we made our way towards the food stands.

"I can't thank you enough." Yogi said as he fell into step beside me.

"You could use some tips on technique eh?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Baseball isn't my thing, but hell, it seems to really be your thing." Yogi said with a raised brow.

"Used to play catcher back in middle school." I said before shrugging.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I donno… Just ended up dropping it I guess…" I said.

"Seems like a waste of talent."

"Are you saying I have no other talents?"

"Hey, you said it, not me." Yogi said before smirking.

"Asshole." I muttered, earning a surprised look from Tommy.

"He said there's a toll, to get on the small train the drives around the carnival." Yogi explained to the younger boy.

"Can we ride it?"

That was the first time I had heard Tommy speak. His voice was rather timid, though it seemed to hold a harshness to it that seemed to highlight rough edges.

"Of course we can bud!" Yogi said with a bright smile.

"You want me to ride that?" I asked, repulsed by the tiny, multicolored train that moved slower than walking speed.

"Yes, yes I do." Yogi said before smiling sweetly.

Tommy ran towards the short line that was boarding the train.

"Wait for us bud!" Yogi called.

The two of us climbed into a small comportment of the train after Tommy, Yogi scotching in next to Tommy while I sat across from them.

"To the lunch court!" Tommy stated, his timid voice seeming to melt away.

"You hungry?" Yogi asked as Tommy watched the train start to move with excitement in his eyes.

"Yea!"

"Shall we do pizza?" The blonde asked.

"Pizza sounds good to me." I offered, watching as Tommy nodded eagerly.

Tommy was bouncing around us as we made our way towards the bus stop towards my place.

"Thanks for coming today." Yogi said, a kind smile painting itself across his lips.

"Are you getting mushy on me?" I asked while raising a brow.

"Thanks Gareki!"

I glanced down at Tommy, who was holding the stuffed animal up so proudly.

"You shot the ball like a laser beam! It went bam! That was so cool!" He stated before running in a circle.

"I had fun today." Yogi offered as we stood at the bus stop, waiting for my bus.

"Me too." I said before smiling at Tommy.

"Can we go out again?!" The younger boy exclaimed excitedly. "With Gareki too!" He then added happily.

Yogi's eyes widened before he smiled.

"Of course we can!" The blonde exclaimed.

That was when my bus decided to turn the corner.

"Call me if there's an issue, I've saved your number so I won't ignore it." I said before pulling out my OPUS card.

"I'll see you on Monday if there isn't an issue." Yogi said before waving as I boarded the bus, swiping my card across the scanner.

"Welcome home." Tsubaki called as I opened the door. "How was your day?" She then added.

"It was fine thanks." I said as I slipped out of my shoes.

"How was Yogi?" Tsubame asked, popping out of nowhere, smirk in place.

"Fine?.." I stated, slightly confused with her tone. "How was your date?"

"AH!" Tsubame was practically glowing.

"I'm sorry I asked, please spare me." I said before making my way down the hall.

"No fair! Listen to me!" Tsubame said, following me down the hall. "I'll listen to your juicy date details if you listen to mine!" She added before showing a pout.

"Date details?" I asked while raising a brow.

"Oh please, it was totally a date Gareki!" Tsubame stated before rolling her eyes.

"We had a kid with us Tsubame." I countered.

"Wow, you guys move fast." She said, her eyes widening.

Her comment surprised me to the point where a blush covered my face.

"I'm kidding! Unless…." She trailed off, smirk growing.

"There is nothing there!" I stated way too quickly.

There was nothing there… Right?


	19. Chapter 19: Is There Really Something

**When it takes 27 thousand words to start thinking (Yes, there is a ship other than Jiki and Tsubame in this fic)**

 **Oh my lord, this chapter... what am I even writing XD**

 **thanks for reading and the reviews.**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 19: Is there really something here?**

"You're literally blushing!" Tsubame exclaimed.

"I'm not…" I muttered, focusing everything on eradicating the heat that had invaded my cheeks.

"You totally have a thing for Yogi!" Tsubame squealed.

"We're just friends Tsubame!" I hissed. "You're voice is too loud.."

"Oh blah!" Tsubame stated before rolling her eyes. "Yotaka and I talk about it all the time. Not to mention Tsubaki totally supports you."

My head was swimming as Tsubame spoke.

"Supports me with what exactly?" I asked, exasperated.

"You're relationship with Yogi. Keep up with me Gareki."

"My… relationship… With… Yogi?... Wait, what?!"

My eyes widened as I repeated the sentence that Tsubame had fed me.

"Are you seriously still trying to hide it?" Tsubame asked with a sigh.

"Hide what?! There's nothing there!" I stated, my eyes wide with surprise.

Yogi pulled himself from sleep when he heard the door to his shared room opening. He blinked away the sleep before focusing on the small figure that came closer towards him, taking soft steps so as to not wake anyone.

The blonde didn't even speak as he moved over, lifting his duvet so that the boy could climb in with him. He let the duvet fall over the smaller boy before turning his back to him and closing his eyes again.

This had become a pattern of sorts. Tommy had stopped screaming when the nightmares woke him up, he would instead make his way to Yogi's room and nestle up to his older brother.

The comfort of someone else was enough to put him at ease and allow him to go back to sleep. Yogi shot a glance over his shoulder to check on Tommy as he settled. A small smile slipped onto the blonde's lips as his eyes picked up on Tommy's arms wrapped around the plushy that Gareki had so expertly won for him.

Sunday mornings kinda depressed me. Hear me out. It meant that tomorrow is Monday, therefore, I'll have to get up early and go to school. Then again, lunch time was fine. I usually got to eat lunch with Yogi in the club room.

"Good morning." Tsubaki sang happily as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." I offered before yawning.

"Did you not get enough sleep?" She asked as I sat down.

"I could never have enough sleep." I stated before smiling lazily.

"I'd say getting up at ten thirty is pretty close though." Tsubaki stated before raising a brow.

I shrug just as Tsubaki set a plate of French toast in front of me.

"Smells good." I stated as I reached for the syrup.

"It should, I've nothing but praise for my French toast." Tsubaki stated just as the twins walked in, both sharing similar disheveled hair.

Both Tsubaki and I let a laugh pass through our lips, earning the twins' attention.

"What?" Yotaka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your hair looks ridiculous." Tsubame stated with a smirk.

"Hate to break it to ya, but you're not faring any better." Yotaka stated before shaking his head in an attempt to fix his hair.

"Sit down, I'll get you guys some breaky." Tsubaki stated before smiling.

"You're the best." Tsubame stated happily as she collapsed in the chair beside my own.

"So, is this gonna become a regular thing now?" I asked as I punched the pocket of my glove.

"Until I can get you to agree on joining the team." Yotaka said as he tossed the ball towards me.

I was helping him warm his arm up before he worked on that pitch he'd shown me.

"I'll play." I said as I caught the ball.

"You are gonna join, I'll make sure of it.. wait what?" Yotaka looked up at me, eyes widening at my statement.

"I said I'd play." I repeated as I chucked the ball back.

Yotaka blinked a couple times before cocking his head.

"I haven't even pulled any teeth yet…" He muttered.

"You were gonna torture me?" I asked, chuckling while raising a brow.

"Whatever works? You can be rather stubborn." Yotaka shrugged before smirking.

I crouched down and raised my catcher's glove.

"I'm gonna need new equipment." I said as Yotaka wound up.

"I'm sure Tsubaki will be happy you're getting back into baseball, just run it past her."

"Maybe I should get a part-time job…"

Yotaka sent the ball screaming towards exactly where my glove was.

"You're gonna juggle school, the student council, the baseball team and a job at the same time?" Yotaka asked while raising a brow.

"Catching equipment is expensive Yotaka, Tsubaki shouldn't have to pay for everything."

"Spend Meiga's money." He said with a dark smirk.

"Yea, I'm on that." I said while rolling my eyes. "I don't want to do him any favors. I'd hate to owe him."

"Where would you even apply?"

"A corner café?" I suggested before shrugging.

"You do know that you have to serve people. With a smile."

"Very aware, I know how that works."

"You never smile."

"That's pretty hurtful Yotaka."

"You know what I meant."

"I'm sure I don't."

"You aren't very outgoing, especially towards strangers."

"Maybe I've turned a new leaf." I stated, my eyebrow twitching somewhat with annoyance.

Yotaka smirked before speaking.

"Wonder if Yogi has anything to do with it."

"Will you and Tsubame get off my ass about that already? We're just friends." I stated before huffing.

"Yup, and pigs fly, Gareki."

"I'm serious!" I exasperated.

"What a coincidence. So am I!" Yotaka stated before rolling his eyes.

"So what?! He doesn't like me back!"

 _Wait… What?_

"Woop, there it is!" Yotaka said before smirking.

"What the hell. I didn't mean it that way."

"Sub conscious don't lie."

"I hate you so much right now."

"Ah, love you too."

"I'm literally thirty seconds from punching you." I stated, bristling.

"Please don't, I like my face the way it is." Yotaka said before raising his arms in mock surrender.

Monday mornings are hell. Alarms wake you up. Showers make you want to fall asleep. Siblings nag you about a supposed crush you have on the student council. Monday things, am I right?

"He confessed?!" Tsubame squealed.

"Right out. Poured his heart out to me." Yotaka said dramatically before taking a bite of his toast.

"Could you not talk about me like I'm no here?.." I muttered before taking a sip of milk.

"Ah! I'm so happy!" Tsubame continued. "When are you gonna confess?!"

I chocked on my milk, coughing somewhat before setting my drink down.

"Woa, relax. I told you, I didn't confess anything."

"He's gonna put himself into denial if he keeps telling us there's nothing there.." Yotaka muttered before rolling his eyes.

"I can tell Yogi for you." Tsubame said with a smirk.

My eyes widened as my throat climbed up my throat.

"There's nothing to tell him!" I said much too quickly.

"I heard he's good friends with Jiki."

"If your boyfriend says a word, you won't find the body." I declared threating.

Tsubame blushed before giggling.

"We've only been on one date, he's not my boyfriend. Yet." She said before radiating a happiness aura.

"Please kill me." I muttered before banging my head on the table.

"Are you ok hun?" Tsubaki asked, coming from the hallway.

"No." I stated as the twin's answered with 'yes'.

Tsubaki sighed before making her way towards the coffee machine before getting said machine ready for Meiga.

"Heading out soon?" She asked as she poured water into the machine.

"Yea, I'm gonna head in early."

"To see Yogi." Tsubame said in between a fit of fake coughs.

I glared in her generation just as she showed an angelic smile. I shook my head before shoving my lunch into my bag, placing my dishes in the sink and shouldering said bag.

"Bye Tsubaki. See you tonight."

"Bye, have a good day."

"You too…"


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry this took so long!**

 **I just haven't found the motivation to write this e.e ... I'm sorry.**

 **I'm so invested into my MiyuSawa... Idk I enjoy writing their story more than this one... *sigh* I know... I'm horrible.**

 **Either way,**

 **Enjoy the new chapter**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 20: The Devils in Disguise**

I pushed the student council door open with a sigh. I wasn't here because of Yogi, I swear, super important work to do. Since the door was unlocked, I was certain that someone would be sitting at a desk and working on some paper work, namely a certain blonde with purple eyes…

 _Damn it! It's the twins' fault that I can't stop thinking about this!_

I growled in annoyance before shutting the door with just a little too much force. A gasp caught my attention before I located someone on the couch, breathing a little too heavily.

"Jesus. Good morning to you too." Came Yogi's irritated voice before he flopped back onto the couch.

I rose a brow at his snappy greeting before walking towards the couch.

"Didn't sleep well?" I ventured, leaning my arms on the back of the couch and peering down at Yogi.

"Does it look like I slept well?" Yogi grumbled.

I was beginning to notice this sort of switch that Yogi had in his personality. It was quite quick; he could go from being an overly bubbly idiot to a hard ass, sarcastic person that I could hardly recognize in a matter of seconds.

"Excuse me for asking." I exasperated.

"Excuse you for slamming the door." Came the quick reply.

"Who the hell pissed in your cornflakes?" I asked, my brow twitching with annoyance.

Yogi opened his eyes, purple staring back up at me. He sighed heavily before speaking again.

"I'm just really tired, my bad…" He mumbled before letting his eyes fall close again.

I gave myself some time to simmer down before speaking again.

"Tommy?" I asked casually.

"Sort of? He hasn't yelled for a while. He usually just walks into my room and lies in my bed. I really don't mind being a sign of comfort, really, but the beds are already pretty small, and I can't seem to get comfortable with another body in my bubble." Yugi stated before huffing.

"That's cause you're freakishly tall." I said with a small smirk.

"And you're a dwarf, you don't see me complaining." Yogi shot back quickly.

"Touché." I said as I folded my arms against the couch and rested my head against them.

"What time is it?"

"Around 8:30, why?" I asked.

"Why are you here so early?"

"I figured you'd be here."

The room was silent for a couple of minutes before I realized what had slipped past my lips.

"I meant, working." I added quickly, turning my face away from Yogi.

"Yea? What else would you mean?"

Turning back I could see Yogi's brow raise so I shrugged.

"I should be doing some filing but I was so bloody tired I was working on getting a nap before classes started." The student council president stated before sighing.

"You got it rough." I muttered as I pushed myself back up off the back of the couch.

"Is that sarcasm?" Yogi asked while raising a brow.

"Probably." I stated before heading over to the desk Yogi usually sat at. "Want me to start on some of this?" I asked casually.

"Would you even know what to do?" Yogi exasperated.

"You could always show me." I stated while rolling my eyes.

"That involves getting up, something I really don't want to do Gareki." Yogi drawled.

"Sounds like a you problem." I stated before sighing.

"I'll figure it out later." Yogi muttered as he shifted his position on the couch.

"Imagine what the fangirls would say if they saw you right now." I muttered.

"Probably something along the lines of 'Damn, what a hottie, lift that shirt a little bit more. I'D pay money to get in those pants' something like that."

I shot Yogi a small glare before he started chuckling.

"Heel, I can feel the animosity from here. Why, are you conspiring with my fangirls Gareki?"

Honestly, I don't understand why it is that my chest feels so constricted right about now.

"I thought you didn't like people." Yogi continued to muse.

"I'm starting to wonder why it was that out of the kindness of my heart, I dragged my ass out of bed to come help you." I grumbled unhappily

"If it makes you feel any better, I've been wondering the same thing for a while now."

I could feel the unease brewing in my stomach as Yogi sat up and fixed me with his purple eyes, scrutinizing my every move.

"So Gareki, why is it that the infamous emo child is making his way to school so early in the morning? It can't be just to see me, can it?" yogi pressed.

I flinched at the mild pang of pain that made itself present in my chest; I thought I had long since closed myself to that pain.

 _This is what happens when you get close to others._

A voice in the back of my head informed me.

 _Their every action and word can cause you pain. Wasn't there a reason we closed ourselves off Gareki? Can't you see that getting close to people means that you can lose them just as quick._

I bit into my lip as images of a woman that had left me with empty promises passed in front of my eyes.

"Shit." I heard the word before I turned away.

My eyes were on the ground as someone neared me.

"I didn't mean t-"

"I gotta go."

I made my way towards the door and threw it open, leaving my bag forgotten in the student council room before heading down the shelves of books and out of the library.

"Gareki!"

I ignored Yogi's call and pushed the library doors open and let myself out, heading somewhere else. God knows where, anywhere but the student council room would do right now.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?..."

I couldn't understand why it was that I was near tears. This wasn't me. What did he even say to trigger this? I couldn't even remember what he said.

I jumped when someone grabbed my wrist, though I knew all too well just who that could be.

"Let go." I said, not looking back.

"I went too far, I'm sorry for taking it out on you." Yogi mumbled, panting slightly from running after me.

"Let go." I repeated.

"Listen Gareki! You're closing me out again. You were able to talk to me before, common, I'm right here." Yogi muttered.

"Let go."

"I won't."

"Let go."

"Not happening."

No matter how many times I demanded to be released, Yogi's grip only seemed to get tighter.

"Damn it Yogi, let go of me!" I growled, turning back to see him.

Yogi had a sheepish smile painted across his lips.

"Sorry, that was really dickish of me." He said chewing on his bottom lip.

"I get it, let go."

"You're not even listening to my words…"

"I heard you Yogi."

"But you didn't really."

"I did. Now let go."

Yogi let an irritated sigh leave his lips before he sighed and in a fluid motion, tugged on my arm, gently, and yet hard enough for me to stumble into his arms.

"Wha-"

My brain reeled as Yogi wrapped his arms around me in the middle of an abandoned hallway.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"Despite the demeanor I put up for others, I'm really not patient…" Yogi muttered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I hissed, clearly uncomfortable.

"You're pretty dense for someone that's dubbed an analytical genius, though I suppose that's only for baseball eh?" Yogi chuckled.

"If you're trying to apologize, you're doing it wrong." I grumbled, continuing to struggle.

"I like you, idiot." Yogi mumbled into my ear.

My body went rigid, my cheeks splashed with red and my eyes widened.

"Aha… I'm going crazy…" I mumbled.

Yogi rose a brow before sighing.

"I thought you just said you liked me, but there's no way right? The twins must have been messing with my head way too long… haha…"

"Well, can't say that was the answer I was hoping for." Yogi muttered to himself before locking his gaze with my own.

"W-What is it?" I asked, hating myself for stuttering.

"I'm hoping this will change your answer." Yogi mumbled before leaning in.


	21. Chapter 21

**PLEASE DONT HURT ME.**

 **I recently found the motivation** **to keep writing this.**

 **I still have no idea where it's going, so yea, I'm gonna write until I see an ending.**

 **I know it's been almost two years since I posted the last chapter, again, please don't kill me.**

 **School, other fics, motivation and interest. I'm trying xD**

 **Do send me a review so that I know people are still interested in reading this.**

 **Since its been a couple of years I'm hoping my writing has gotten better. I'm using a new spacer now; 0_0_0_0 to differ between time breaks and characters.**

 **I'll also difrienciate text messages and text better now. I promise.**

 **Please enjoy and leave a review!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 21: There's a first for everything**

Was I aware of what was happening? Not entirely. Was the space between me and Yogi dissipating by the millisecond? Yes. Did Yogi just confess that he liked me? Apparently. Was he about to kiss me?!

"Woa! Back up. Space. Can't breathe!" I stated before pushing against Yogi's chest.

I totally didn't miss the look of hurt that flashed across Yogi's face, but hell, I'm still trying to connect the dots here.

"I'm sorry. I just… I don't…"

"It's fine… I get it…" Yogi stepped away before turning his back to me.

My chest constricted at the pain I heard in the blonde's voice.

"You get… what exactly?" I asked.

Yogi turned back towards me and offered the most depressing smile I'd ever seen.

"I have some work to get to, you should get to class. See you later."

Why was it that the blonde's words hurt so much as he made his way away from me and back towards the club room. I had left my bag in the club, but I just didn't think it was a good idea to go after it at the moment. It was as equally a bad idea to go after Yogi right this moment.

Classes were slow and agonizing. My mind was constantly conjuring cruel images of Yogi's smile from this morning. When the lunch bell rang I was up and out of class first, my classmates probably surprised at how energetic I seemed. I made my way down the hallway with intentions on going right to the student council room and righting the wrong Yogi thought I had committed.

"Gareki!"

Of course Nai would pop outta nowhere when I didn't really have the time.

"Wanna go to the caf with me?" He asked with the brightest smile ever.

 _Think Gareki… Think._

"Yogi asked me to help him with some council work." I stated, this excuse being the first thing to pop into mind.

"Oh? He won't even let you grab lunch first?" Nai asked while cocking his head.

"Got a lot of work to get through. I'll see you after school." I stated before quickly making my escape.

The closer the student council room came into view, the worse my heart rate became. This wasn't me, I was never one to show emotions, much less be an emotional wreck. Who was I kidding? I needed to stop blaming the twins and accept the fact that I definitely had feelings for our bloody student council president.

I took a deep breath before throwing the student council room's door open with more force than necessary. Yogi jumped from where he was sitting as the door slammed into the wall behind it.

"Oh! Gareki… You scared me…" He said while chuckling nervously.

I made my way towards the idiot that sat doing student council work alone.

"What's got you so excited? You're not usually one to get so emotionally distraught unless I'm arou-"

Yogi's words were cut off because I wasn't scared anymore. No, I was far from scared. Hell, this was the first time I had felt a connection to someone other than Tsubaki and the twins that didn't involve me cursing them to death. This was something that I both needed and wanted… So ya, I left the council room door open, and ya, I didn't let Yogi finish what he was asking me, hell, I wasn't really listening. The surprise in Yogi's violet eyes was enough for me, because soon after they had widened with surprise, they'd fallen closed, as if to melt into the kiss we were sharing. I let mine fall closed as well, because hell, I wanted to enjoy this as well. Was I kissing the student body president? Yes. Was I kissing a boy no less? Once again, yes. Did I care about those titles at the exact moment? Not an ounce.

When I pulled away, Yogi had a goofy grin on his lips.

"What?" I asked as I leant up against the back of the couch.

"Same." Yogi stated.

My cheeks splashed with pink before I turned away.

"Idiot."

"Not really, I mean, you left the door open to give a show to a full library." Yogi stated while raising a brow.

My eyes widened, my cheeks only getting darker and my eyes turned towards the door.

"It's not like I yelled out 'free show!'." Yogi stated casually.

"Yogi." I hissed.

"Hm?" The blonde asked with a smile. "Want another kiss?"

"Stop it!" I stated as my cheeks got darker.

Yogi kept his smile as he closed the door.

"I don't mind, I'm serious." He stated casually.

"You're crazy."

"For you perhaps."

"That was freaking cheesy."

"That's me."

"I hate you."

"I don't really think so."

"I do."

"Marriage already, aren't you quick?"

And more red.

"Stop that."

"Fine, we'll settle on a date. Tommy misses you." Yogi said while shrugging.

"Fine." I practically grumbled.

"Shall we get some paperwork done?" Yogi asked with the same smile.

"You're impossible." I huffed.

Of course, my guard was none existent and the student body president did succeed in another kiss after having shut the door.

0_0_0_0

School finished and I still felt… kinda mystified I guess? I don't really know how to explain it. Anyways, I had a… date. Yea, I had a date with Yogi. My cheeks splashed red at the thought. Of course, I needed to relax. Tommy was gonna be there so there was no way anything was happening.

"Gareki!"

I turned towards Tsubame before raising a brow. Was there a shy brown headed kid standing next to her? The kid looked like a total dork, glasses and shy demeanor all together. Tsubame bounded towards me excitedly, tugging who I presumed to be Jiki behind her.

"Hey! You totally ignored me in the hall today!" She proclaimed, Jiki turning his gaze away from the two of us as she spoke.

"I did?" I asked while raising a brow.

Tsubame gave me an 'are you serious?' look before shaking her head.

"Gareki! Tommy's ready whenever you are. Need to stop at home?"

My gaze slid towards Yogi as he caught up to us. Before I knew it, an elbow was making its way into my damn stomach, curtesy of my damn sister. Yogi turned towards Jiki as Tsubame pulled me aside.

"What the hell?" I hissed, glaring somewhat.

"Something happened. Something good. I want the details. Make 'em juicy." She stated with a knowing smirk. My face was red, I had already lost. "No way!" She exclaimed, earning questioning looks from both Yogi and Jiki and really, only managing to make my embarrassment that much more prominent. "Ah! I'm so happy for you!" She sang before bounding off and dragging Jiki with her, leaving me with words stuck in my throat and a new shade of red.

"I'm kinda upset that I didn't cause this." Yogi stated while sighing heavily.

"Shut up!" I hissed, turning away from him and heading towards the gate.

"Stopping by your place?" The president asked casually, keeping pace with my hasty steps easily.

"I just gotta grab a sweatshirt." I muttered, my blush slowly ebbing away.

"Sounds good." Yogi smiled happily.

0_0_0_0

To say that Tsubaki was happy was an understatement. I honestly can't explain it to you. She was glowing. I swear. Also, gushing over Yogi. I'm not even upset, because it was well worth the look of annoyance Meiga had on during the whole exchange. Tsubaki was so excited that I was going out that no matter how many times I tried to decline, she shoved money in my hand and practically threw me out the front door. Meiga didn't say a word during the whole exchange, something I was infinitely grateful for. At least I got a ray of sunshine every now and then when it came to that bastard.

Yogi had been smiling the whole time. In fact, he and Tsubaki hit it off so well she handed him her number in case he needed to call her, for whatever reason. I think she just knows more than I originally gave her credit for. Maybe she was in fact on the 'get Gareki and Yogi together' train that the twins had been on for the last while.

Eventually we stopped by to pick Tommy up, who, by the way, was still carrying around the stuffy I won him. I'm not saying much, but the guy that won this kid the stuffy is a stud. Both Tommy and Yogi were going on about how their days had gone up to this point. I was perfectly content with silently listening, but apparently Tommy had different ideas.

"Hey Gareki!"

"Yea, kid?" I asked as I glanced down at him.

"Do you play baseball?!" He demanded.

Well, that was a loaded question. The answer at the moment was no; I hadn't played for two years, then again, Yotaka had managed to coax me into joining the baseball team. How did I let him do that again? Damn…

"Yea… I'm meeting the school team tomorrow." I stated casually, looking away from the shocked gaze I could feel coming from Yogi's direction.

"Really?" Both Yogi and Tommy asked at the same time, grating on my nerves.

"Yea." I stated as I shoved my hand into my sweatshirt pockets.

"Woa! What position do you play?!" Tommy demanded.

"Catcher." I stated, starting to feel a little embarrassed with the barrage of questions.

"You should be a pitcher! The throw from the fair was like bam!" Tommy said while mimicking my stance.

"Nah, it's hard so that I can get it to second and third if they try to steal." I stated with a casual shrug.

"That's so cool." Tommy stated with a huge grin.

We'd decided on taking Tommy to see a movie that night, which meant nothing violent. Cars it was. Whatever. We marched into the tiny theatre before plopping down somewhere in the middle. Yogi sat in the middle before Tommy sat to his left and I to her right. Tommy seemed happy enough with a popcorn and drink in hand as the trailers and commercials rolled across the screen. The theatre started getting dark when the movie itself started up. One second the red car, the main character I'm pretty sure, was on the screen, the next playful purple eyes danced into my vision before my person space was no more. It took every ounce of my self to control to keep from jumping, though I'm certain I at least gasped because Yogi was smirking into the kiss, damn bastard. He pulled back with a victory smirk as I turned away, blush traveling even to my ears and neck.

"Lightning McQueen is super cool!" Tommy exclaimed in hushed excitement.

"You bet he is." Yogi replied with complete composure as I silently fell apart in my movie seat.

0_0_0_0

"They were all zoom! Zoom! And then bam! He saves the blue guy! Hey, what was your favorite part!?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Tommy tugged on the cuff of my sweatshirt. I glanced down at him before trying to think. How do I tell the kid that my favorite part was the random kiss that Yogi stole at the beginning? Nope. No way in hell. But I hadn't even really watched the movie after that. I was lost in my own goddamn head. Shit.

"Uh, the race?" I stated more as a question.

No, I didn't miss Yogi covering up laughter as Tommy cocked his head in questioning.

"There was like, three races." Tommy stated before frowning.

"I liked all the races." I stated with a firm nod.

"Oh. I see… Me too!" Tommy exclaimed, his smile picking back up right away.

And still, Yogi stood giggling in the background as I struggled to keep up with Tommy as he continued to rant about the movie and the characters in which I couldn't even remember their names.


End file.
